Lessons Learned
by Lyonene
Summary: Jeff Hardy's twin sister comes on the road with him and his brother. She's fun loving, a total goof ball and yet manages to attract the dark and brooding Undertaker's attention. Featuring the Hardy Bros, Melina, John Cena and of course 'Taker!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Jeff! Lily! NO!" Matt yelled, watching as his younger siblings literally bounced themselves off the hallway walls. Pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, he followed the twins. Why had they drank the damn Red Bull? Weren't they hyper enough?

"Jeff, I think Mattie is having a 'moment'." Lily said, turning so she was walking backwards, facing Matt. She smirked when Jeff did the same.

Identical frowns appeared on their faces when Matt pointed behind them, both asking "What?" at the same time.

"Behind you, morons."

A second later, they had backwards walked themselves right into someone. Exchanging looks Lily and Jeff turned around.

Mark Callaway –or simply 'Taker, as people usually deferred to him as- stared down at the pair with a raised eyebrow. He took in the woman standing besides Jeff. Her green eyes were identical to Jeff's, her dark blond hair streaked through with blue and magenta while her brother's was blue and purple. Twins. How cute.

Snorting, he shoved Jeff out of his way, sidestepping the woman. "Watch where you're going, boy." He ordered gravely, not looking at them again as he passed.

Lily reached back to tug on her ponytail, frowning. She was an exact replica of Jeff only very female. "Who the hell was that?" She demanded, helping her brother up off the floor.

"That is 'Taker and if you don't want to be somethin' he steps on, watch yourself." Matt shot Jeff a dirty look. "You know better. Wait, no you don't… you're both brain dead."

"Just keep outta his way, sis." Jeff stated, glaring down the hallway at 'Taker's back and shook his head; completely blowing off Matt's insult, that was nothing out of the ordinary. "Come on, Lil, I'll race you to the cafeteria!"

Matt sighed once more as he followed his siblings, not surprised in the slightest when Jeff ran right into a door, Lily plowing into him. Like dominoes, they fell backwards onto the floor.

"There's a door there, son."

"Yeah, no shit Jacobs." Jeff grunted, his brains scrambled at the moment. He shook his head, clearing the cobwebs and got to his feet, pulling Lily with him.

Rubbing her nose, Lily let Jeff guide her inside; grinning when he headed straight for a catering table, more specifically the bottles of Mountain Dew sitting out in an open cooler.

"No, you don't-" Matt watched as they just both shot him innocent expressions, hating it when they BOTH pulled that damn look. Why? Why had he been cursed with two of them? Jeff was enough to handle without adding Liliana to the mix. "I'm going to go hang myself." He grumbled, walking right back out.

"You must really annoy him." Lily commented, unscrewing the lid to her soda.

"Eh, it's my job too, he's the big brother." Jeff grinned at her, dropping down at a table, Lily sitting opposite of him. Sitting a few spaces down was Carlito and Maria, both of them with slices of what looked like apple pie in front of them. Opening his mouth to say something, he froze; groaning when John Cena joined them. Of course, he had to sit next to Lily. "What do you want, Cena?"

"Sup Hardy, who's your friend?" John asked, not waiting for an introduction and extended his hand. "The name's Cena, John Cena." He flashed a smile at her, frowning when she started giggling. "What's wrong?" He looked at Jeff who was smirking, totally clueless what was so damn funny.

"Dude, you have something green in your teeth." Jeff informed him.

"WHAT?" John yelped, vacating his seat and ran from the cafeteria.

"He was kinda cute." Lily commented, watching him run, her head cocked to the side and ignored Jeff's growl. "Brother dear, you might be my twin but you are definitely not my daddy." She said sweetly, smiling at him.

Sometimes, Jeff could be like Matt and be overprotective to a fault. It was annoying to say the least. Just because he was older by a few minutes…

"Aww… is this where I get the birds and the bees talk?" She teased.

"No dating my co-workers." Jeff said firmly, watching her eyes narrow. "I mean it, Lil. You're not dating them, new rule. Besides, they're no good around here."

"Hardy, you are such a damn liar!" John growled, reappearing and took his seat back. "There was nothing in my teeth."

Jeff promptly took Maria's plate of pie and slammed it in John's face. "Now there is."

"Jeff, I was eating that!" Maria shrieked.

Carlito began laughing his ass off when John tackled Jeff over the table.

Lily watched them, amusement shining in her eyes. When Jeff looked up, she slammed Carlito's half eaten slice into her brother's face; giggling at his expression. His mouth was in a perfect O, a piece of apple sliding down the bridge of his nose. Priceless.

"Couldn't resist." She laughed, getting up and bolting when he moved to launch himself at her. "JEFF, IT WAS A JOKE!" She shrieked over her shoulder.

"I'LL SHAVE YOU BALD!" He threatened.

Matt walked into the cafeteria and then right back out, grunting when he slammed into 'Taker.

Kids.

'Taker wasn't in the mood and it showed, though just in case Matt needed extra assurance of this fact, he shoved the elder Hardy away from him.

What the HELL was wrong with these people? The cafeteria wasn't a damn wrestling ring and yet… His lips curved into a snarl when he heard the female Hardy –God, he felt a migraine coming on- laughing her tiny little ass off. Avoiding the melee, he made his way to the coffee urn; watching from the corner of his eye as Cena tackled Jeff, apparently trying to save the woman.

"You can't hurt her!" John yelled, a grin on his face.

"Back off Cena, she's not available!" Jeff growled, his face pressed into the floor.

"Why don't you let her be the judge of that?"

"Yeah Jeff, why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Lily chided, snapping her black arm warmers with a smirk, snickering at the muffled reply she got. She glanced up and caught that strange man –'Taker, right?- watching them, frowning briefly before looking back down. "John, if you can make him tap then you can flirt with me all ya like."

"Really?" John grinned, blue eyes lighting up and put Jeff in the STF. "Tap." He ordered.

"Screw you, Cena!" Jeff shouted, trying to free himself, his face turning red. "Lil, what the hell?"

"TAP."

Jeff had no choice, tapping his hand on the floor, sighing in relief when John instantly let go.

"I'll be with your sexy sis, Jeffy." He grinned, pushing himself up onto his feet.

Jeff raised his head in time to see John draping an arm around Lily's shoulder, the pair of them walking out of the cafeteria.

'Taker just inwardly groaned, wondering when the WWE had become a damn zoo.

"So now that Jeff's not in the way, I'm Lily." She said, laughing when John broke out into a little victory dance. "Okay, you're not THAT good. John, right?" Lily could only shake her head, wondering if he was crazy of just hyper as hell.

Which made her grin. Hyper was always fun.

"So what are we doing out here? I said flirt, not kidnap."

"Yes, my name is John and what if I did kidnap you?" He asked playfully. A second later, he had pulled her against him, keeping one arm wrapped loosely around her waist. "Come on, Lily, move that body and show me whatcha got." He challenged, beginning to dance to the music that was currently playing in his head. "I think we need to go out clubbing so I can show you how it's done."

"Hmm… I don't dance very well." She lied, watching him curiously. "Besides, you'd have to go through both my brothers for that and I don't think even you're that good, John." She was challenging him back, finding the way his baby blues sparkled kind of adorable.

John arched an eyebrow.

"Wow, you took that personally. Calm down, calm down, it was a joke." She rolled her hips, grinning when his eyes instantly dropped. "You don't want to go clubbin' with me, I'd put you to shame."

"Is that right?" John launched into a series of complicated dance steps, smirking when her brows raised. A moment later, his jaw hit the floor when she imitated his moves perfectly. "And you said you can't dance. How bout step?"

She nodded.

"Holy shit, you step. Oh man, hell yeah, we are going OUT! You are unbelievable."

"I am unbelievable." Lily agreed with a cheeky grin, pulling her hair loose. She examined a strand of magenta in her face before blowing it away. "I think I hear Matt bellowing." She wrinkled her nose, tilting her head to the side, listening.

Sure enough, Matt and Jeff appeared, coming in opposite directions and standing on either side of the pair.

Matt studied his brother with a frown. "Why is there pie in your hair?"

Jeff growled, wanting nothing more than to wring his sister's neck. "Ask Lily, I got to go shower." He had to wash this shit out, his hair was already crusting together.

"Lily?"

"Because he's a messy eater." She said dead pan.

Chuckling, John got down on one knee before her, loving her fiery attitude and took her hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked, looking dead serious.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hmmm…" Lily ignored Matt, studying John thoughtfully. "Can we have a dozen kids?" She asked. When he nodded, she sat down on his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Okay then."

"Damn, we just met five minutes ago and you're going to marry me. God has sent me an angel." He was grinning from ear to ear and glanced over his shoulder at Matt who was literally trembling with anger. "Do you think he'd mind having me as a brother-in-law?"

"HELL YES I WOULD!"

"What the hell are you yelling about now?" Jeff demanded irritably, having had to settle with using bottled water as the showers were currently blocked off.

"They're getting married!"

"WHAT?"

"Matt, Jeff, think about it." Lily said reasonably, standing up and smiled when John wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning into him.

This was simply too much fun. The man had a sense of humor. Too bad her brothers were about to explode.

"Blond hair with blue eyes, the children will be ADORABLE! You'll be Uncle Mattie and you'll be Uncle Jeffy!" She simply had to close her eyes just so she didn't laugh at the looks on their faces.

"I'm gonna be sick."

"This is not happening. Our sister is not gonna marry a fucking fruitcake!"

"What did you call me, Mattie?" John demanded.

"THAT'S IT!"

Jeff had to restrain Matt before he did something stupid, like commit murder, noting how red in the face Matt was and genuinely worried Matt might have a heart attack or something. Jeff could almost see steam coming from his brother's ears. "Whoa Mattie, calm down!"

"Jeff, not now, okay?"

John was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face; clinging to Lily for dear life. "Don't worry, we'll send you pictures of our blond haired, blue eyed angels!"

Lily was struggling not to cry herself, this was just hilarious! "Matt, you had better be good or you can't attend the wedding!" She chided, trying to be stern but was beginning to lapse into giggles. John laughing right beside her wasn't helping either. When she seen he was crying, she was gone and dropped to the floor, wrapping her arms around her ribs. "John, we need to go pick out rings!"

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!"

"Yeah, you're right. Come on before they decide they're going to steal you away from me, my love!" He cried out, pulling her off the floor and lifted Lily over his shoulder, acting like a complete moron, albeit a cute one. "To the Cena Mobile!" John said in a deep, horribly done super hero like voice.

Lily couldn't breathe at this point.

Matt was gawking, unable to do anything but stare as John literally ran off with their sisters.

'Taker had watched the entire thing and had to walk away so he could laugh in private.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"John, they're chasing!" Lily shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't worry Jeff, you can be a bridesmaid!"

"I'mma kick your ass!" Jeff shouted back.

"Whoa, where are we going?" She asked, watching the floor moving below her, beginning to feel dizzy. "John, put me down before I hurl!"

He stopped and set her down, then positioned himself in front of her, trying to compose his features into something somewhat serious. "You're not taking my fiancée away from me, Hardys."

"That is NOT funny anymore, Cena. Hand over our sister and nobody gets hurt." Matt ordered, yet again wondering why him?

Jeff nodded, folding his arms over his chest, looking annoyed. "Yeah, she's not marrying your ass and we all know it!"

In his pocket, John had a cheap toy metal ring he'd gotten out of a Cracker Jack box, with a lurid pink 'gemstone' stone mounting it. He had been saving it for an eventual prank on Maria, but… Providing the overprotective brothers didn't look TOO close, this might work. Taking Lily's hand in his, behind his back of course, he slid the junk ring onto her finger.

Smiling sweetly, Lily draped her arm around his shoulder, her ring catching the light and flashing.

"WHAT-"

"THE-"

"Fuck? Sure, come on baby." John finished for them.

"Right now? Okay but I feel I should warn you, I'm not really keen on my brothers watching. Jeff, Matt, could ya'all turn around? This might get a little kinky." Lily cautioned, her green eyes widening when they both lunged. "Oops!"

They all had tempers, hers and Jeff's were usually hard to provoke. Matt was the hot head of the group, though it looked like Jeff had finally blown as well.

"Take the joke, don't BE the joke!"

John took Matt while Lily danced around with Jeff, placing Matt easily in a headlock.

"OW!"

"What was that? I can't hear you. Speak up."

"OW!"

"Hmm… do you think I should let him go, my beautiful fiancée?" John grinned.

It was odd, they'd only just met tonight, hell, not even an hour ago, and already they were acting like old friends.

When she nodded –she was laughing too speak- he let go. "So, what do you say, stepping tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." Lily gently pulled Jeff away while Matt regained his bearings. "But I'm keeping the engagement ring!"

"Step OFF, Cena." Matt muttered, shaking his head and glared at his sister. "You can go home you know."

I'm an adult, make me." She smiled sweetly. "Besides, you need to lighten up, it was a joke. Not my fault you two blockhead keep forgetting my tits have developed."

"And what a fine pair of tits they are." John commented with a grin, winking at her.

"Cena!"

"That's our sister, man." Jeff groaned, trying to shake away all he had seen and heard. "Maybe we should send her home…"

"I think you're right."

"Send her home and watch me bring her right back." John threatened, looking drop dead serious this time around; though if they had bothered paying any attention to his eyes, they'd of seen the crinkles, he was trying not to smile. "I'll pay for her room and everything."

Jeff gaped at him while Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Adult, remember? You can't send me home and anyways…" Lily had never stopped smiling. "I'll call daddy if you even THINK about it."

They both groaned. She had pulled the 'dad card', she had him wrapped around her little finger and unfortunately, the man could still put the fear of God into all his children.

"Good, now that that's settled, don't you three have a show you're supposed to be doing?"

"Yeah, unfortunately. Steps tonight, don't forget, wife." John grinned and dropped a kiss on her cheek before rushing off, his laughter floating back to fuel Matt and Jeff's curses.

"If you three are quite finished stirring up the locker room…"

"Melina!" Lily all but jumped into her friend's arms.

Melina grinned, hugging her back. "I'll be taking my best friend around so we can catch up. You two have fun!" She waved as they walked off. Ever since Jeff had first brought Lily on the road with him a few years back, the two had been friends. Sadly, Lily only came on the road with her brothers a few times a year. "Girl, I missed you."

Matt shook his head. This was a never ending battle. "God, Melina is worse than John."

"We have our hands full." Jeff agreed.

"I bet you did." Lil grinned, linking arms with her friend. "Okay, fill me in on what's been going on. I see some new faces, transfers from the other show?" When Melina nodded, she did too. That explained why she hadn't known who John was, or 'Taker.

Creepy bastard.

"Yeah, we have our draft lottery a few months ago. You know, it'd be helpful if you started watching the shows every now and then."

"Nah. I figured Jeff being switched to a different brand and getting to join Mattie was enough."

He watched her from a distance, studying her thoughtfully. She had a very round ass, he noted, very snatchable. Almost smirking, he listened to her conversation with Melina, just as he had watched her little shenanigans with John and her moronic brothers.

She was a free spirit, that much was obvious. Her twin was as well so he wasn't too surprised. From her clothes, he was also guessing she was a punk, a wild child. Not his type at all. She was young. Well, younger than him. but her feisty attitude, her obvious rebellion against her brothers… that was attractive.

He could see himself having a lot of fun with her.

Frowning, Lily turned her head in time to see 'Taker disappearing into a room and glanced back at Melina. She barely heard a word the other woman was saying. In a very dangerous sort of way, he was sexy. Of course, he wasn't her type at all. No. she liked guys who could make her laugh, even though those green eyes could make her cream with just one look.

"Tell me about 'Taker."

"'Taker?" Melina echoed, startled at the abrupt change in subject and cleared her throat; reaching back to rub her neck. "Well… he's one of the big guys if you know what I mean."

Lily took that to mean not just in size, nodding.

"Unless we're working directly with him, everyone just tries to stay out of his way. He's really quiet; keeps to himself unless there's an issue and he steps in to solve it. He's a 'locker room leader', if you catch my drift."

"Fuck up and answer to him?"

"Yeah." Melina nodded, looking thoughtful. "I wonder if he even goes out, has sex…" At Lily's mildly amused look, she shrugged. "What? I wouldn't mind taking that for a ride."

Lily clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She knew there was a reason she adored Melina.

"He's sexy, in a dangerous; dark sort of way."

"Eh, he's mostly just creepy." Lily said absentmindedly, not about to let Melina know she agreed with her. Then she got a thought. "Maybe he's gay?" When Mel just snorted, she grinned. "No seriously. You were wondering if he had a sex life, maybe he does and nobody knows about it. You know, traveling the world; goes to S&M clubs, all that kinky shit." She had a deranged mind but she also found it amusing.

That and Melina simply did not need to know what she was really thinking.

"God, wouldn't that be something to find out the Undertaker-"

"You were saying, Melina?"

Melina and Lily both slowly turned around. Melina paled at the sight of him standing there bare from the waist up while Lily bit her lower lip, torn between being amused and nervous.

"Uh… did I say Undertaker?" Melina laughed anxiously.

"Yes you did, continue."

"I was simply going to say the Undertaker, you, are spectacular in the ring."

"You may take your leave and go work on your lying skills."

Nodding, she bolted, leaving Lily to stand there shooting her traitorous looks.

"Gay, hm?" 'Taker actually smirked, circling the youngest of the Hardy clan. His eyes devoured her whole, roaming up and down her body before stopping just behind her, mouth hovering right by her ear. "I assure you, Lily, I am anything but."

Slowly, Lily turned around, hiding the tremor of pure sexual electricity that coursed through her from that. "Somehow, I believe you." She said dryly, licking her lips apprehensively. Her own jade green eyes flickered down to his legs and slowly worked their way back up; mentally slapping herself for being so blatant.

What was it about his man that had her thinking thoughts she didn't normally acknowledge? Bad, bad, bad.

"It was just a joke, sorry." She mumbled.

Chuckling darkly, 'Taker moved closer to her, drawn in by the electricity between them. He knew she could feel it as well. They could definitely have an interesting time together, but she would have to come to him, it was simply that way. He did not do the chasing, at least not the blatant chasing.

"If you ever want to find out the truth," He paused, purposefully looking her over again, moving his fingers to brush her collar bone. "I'm not a hard man to find."

Actually, that didn't help at all. Lily watched him for a moment, wondering if he really thought he was going to set her on fire and then just walk away. Throwing her hands exasperatedly in the air, she chased after him. She already knew if she went down this road it wasn't going to end prettily, there was a warning signal going off in the back of her head but she ignored it.

When she was in front of 'Taker; she smirked and reached up to pull his head down to her level.

'Taker growled hungrily against her lips; feeling the saucy little wench molding her body to his and went to grab hold of her only to freeze.

"Hmm, if you were gay before, then you're not now." She murmured, cupping him between his legs, feeling just how much he wanted her. Dancing backwards with a soft laugh, she bolted; hurrying to rejoin her brothers.

WHAT THE HELL HAD JUST COME OVER HER?

"Thought you were with Melina?" Matt asked crossly when Lily walked into the dressing room; frowning as he took in her flushed cheeks. "Do I want to know?"

She shook her head no.

"Good." He grunted. "Then don't tell me and don't let me catch you with him either."

Why the hell couldn't she hide anything from her brothers?

Groaning, Jeff cradled his head in his hands. "You didn't really kiss John, did you?"

"What are you talking about? They're getting married, remember?" Matt snorted, clearly not amused. He stared intently at Lily, in spite of himself, wondering just what the hell she had been doing out there. "We'd wind up busting up the wedding anyway."

"Yeah. You're off limits to the co-workers, Lil. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Until it sinks in? Look, I'm a big girl and you two cannot-" Lily sighed when she was met with identical stony expressions. "Whatever. I'll just go home, alright? I'm not going to be babysat by you two." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying not to lick her lips; or shiver. Shivering would have been a bad thing to do in front of her brothers.

She was so going to Hell.

"We don't want you goin' home, but you can't trust any of the guys around here, Lil."

"We don't need our sister fucking one of our co-workers anyway. It makes us look bad." Matt said bluntly, ignoring Jeff's glare. "It's the truth and we both know it, Jeff. If she fucks John, for instance, think of how much shit we'd get for that. She'd be called a gold digging whore."

Jeff sighed, knowing Matt was right and moved forward to hug his twin. "Just… do this for us, Lily, please? For me? You can date anyone OUTSIDE of the company." He wasn't a complete asshole like Matt, he'd compromise. "Okay?"

"I'm not fucking anyone!" Dear God, her first night here and they already thought she had somehow managed to squeeze in getting laid with everything else going on. Stifling a sigh, she smiled at the relief on her brother's faces. "I'll behave, I promise." She crossed her heart and all that jazz then dropped down onto a bench. Resting her elbow on her knees; she cupped her chin in the palm of her hand, thinking.

As long as she didn't get anymore dirty thoughts about a certain Undertaker, she'd be fine. Right?

***

The wench liked playing dirty. 'Taker groaned huskily, wanting nothing more than to chase her ass down and take what she had just teased him with. But the chase was part of the fun, though he had a feeling there wouldn't be much chasing on either of their part.

There was something here, between them. Lily had felt it as much as he had.

Soon they'd explore it, of that he was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Almost everywhere Lily went the rest of the night, in whichever direction she turned; it seemed 'Taker was there. Staring right through her with those smoldering green eyes, lighting her blood on fire and piercing her soul. Even during his match he was incredible, she could hardly tear her gaze away.

His movements were perfectly controlled; each one graceful for a man his size. In a deadly, dangerous way, Melina had been right, he was incredibly sexy.

By the end of the night, Lily was ready for a cold shower. Her first night back on the road and somehow she had managed to find the most gorgeous, sensual and FUCKING OFF LIMITS man in the place!

"I'm taking off, you two coming or hanging?" She demanded, on edge. It was like she was being possessed by a woman with an entirely different taste in men than her usual. Something was definitely off. Maybe it was a full moon.

"We're going out for drinks and you were going out with your hubby, remember?" Matt snorted. When she shook her head no, he cocked an eyebrow; wondering what that was about.

"Awww…. Come on, Lily!" Jeff pleaded, batting long eyelashes at her. "You wanted to go out, so let's go out."

"What's this I hear about my wife not going out with me tonight?" John asked, walking in; completely ignoring the dirty looks he got from Jeff and Matt. He grinned when Lily turned to stare at him, beginning to dance like a fool. "Come on girl, you can't tell me this don't excite you. Let's go!"

Going out, she could go out with the guys, just not get involved. What a crock of shit… Lily plastered a smile on her face, green eyes not so amused. "I'm going."

Matt did not like the look in her eyes. It reminded him of Jeff when Jeff was told 'no' on something he really wanted. "Maybe Lily should just go back to the hotel."

"I said I wanted to go though."

"Yeah Mattie, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Yeah Mattie, me and my wife have dancing to do." John grinned, looping an arm around her shoulders. "This is gonna be off the chain, girl!" He was already doing his little bebop dance, smiling. "Ah-ha!"

"Do that one more time Cena and-"

He promptly moved forward and did it right in Matt's ear. "AH-HA!"

"CENA!"

***

With Matt and John going at it and being with her twin who also happened to be her bestest bud even if he was annoyingly over protective, Lily soon forgot her little problem; laughing as she watched John out on the floor. "Matt, go out there and who him up, bro!" She teased, reaching over to snatch his drink and finished it for him. "No excuses, go!"

"I don't step." Matt muttered, gesturing for another drink. "Why don't YOU go out there and show him up?" He suggest smugly.

Being the arrogant creature that she was, Lily flicked her hair over her shoulder and hit the dance floor.

John smiled when she joined him. "Come on, Lil, show me what you got!" He urged, twisting his body to the beat, somehow not surprised when she kept pace with him.

She matched him move for move, eyes sparkling wickedly when his just flashed back. The two began challenging each other, letting their bodies do the talking. Sweat beaded on her body as she mimicked John, than as he copied her. This was going to wind up a draw the way they were going.

***

He watched her from near the bar, the light dim where he stood which was the way he preferred it. The only reason he was in this godforsaken, obscenely loud place was because of her. The way her body moved with the music, shimmering and glistening under the strobe lights as she danced with Cena… 'Taker's blood was simmering, threatening to erupt any moment.

Ordering his second beer of the night, he leaned back into the bar, just watching her. He was so tempted to just go rip her off the floor and into his arms; growling softly as John slammed Lily up into him, their bodies crashing furiously together. Dancing was working her into a frenzy, something he should be doing.

***

Finally, Lily had to beg off, shaking her head; hands up in a surrendering gesture. "No more, you've just bent my body in ways that are probably illegal." She laughed, rolling her eyes when John did his little victory dance. Snorting, she stepped off the floor; needing some liquid. Water. She was parched. After getting her bottle and turning to watch the other people dancing; Lily began giggling. Jeff was now out on the floor trying to keep pace with John.

"Hello, Lily."

Slowly, she turned around, green eyes widening as she looked up.

Reaching out, he ran a finger across her forehead, pulling it away to reveal wetness. She was coated in sweat and instead of being a turn off, it turned him on even more; already imagining the condition of her lush body when he was finished with her. "You must be thirsty. Drink."

She did, gaze still fixed on him as she drained the bottle; finally setting it down on the bar counter. God that felt better. She quickly looked him over, taking in the leather vest and black jeans. "Did those come painted on?" She couldn't resist asking, seeing no change at all in his expression and inwardly sighed. It was like trying to read a stone wall. "Did you want something?" She asked. _Besides me?_ She mentally added, inwardly smacking herself.

A slow smirk formed on his sensual lips, circling around her again like a predator contemplating his next meal. "You." He said finally, resting his hands on her hips.

Lily damn near jumped him right then and there. A gasp escaped her parted lips when the palm of his hand suddenly touched her between her legs, the heat of his hand searing through the denim material.

"Just returning the favor." He murmured, leaving her standing there with a slack jaw.

Fuck Matt and fuck Jeff. If they asked, she'd just say she left with someone from the club, who wasn't a wrestler. A little white lie never hurt anyone, right? Lily didn't give it another thought, winding her way through the people and hurried outside.

The cool night air was a welcome relief on her flushed skin, green eyes darting up and down the sidewalk. She almost jumped when she heard a motorcycle revving, looking across the street to find him staring at her. When he just crooked his finger, Lily automatically went over to him. A second later she was behind 'Taker, arms around his waist.

"Knew I was coming, huh?" She murmured in his ear, feeling him chuckle instead of hearing it.

"You could say that." He smirked at her, raising her hand up to brush his lips over her fingertips, reluctantly letting go and feeling her settling it back around his waist.

Lily vaguely wondered if she had lost her mind. She was going off with a man she didn't know. A man she had been told flat out was dangerous; who had shoved her brother simply because he was walked into. It was a little too late now, though. She was already with him, going who even knew where.

She wasn't familiar with this city and could only hope Jeff and Matt didn't freak out. She was beginning to regret being rash but then when she felt 'Taker's muscles ripping underneath her palms, all rational thoughts flew out the window.

When she finally looked up, her eyes widened, realizing they had come to a stop and were parked. Shifting back, Lily watched as 'Taker dismounted; those long legs grabbing her attention instantly. The sheer power that radiated from him was frightening in a very sexy way. Swallowing hard, she met his eyes, feeling like her soul was being laid bare for him.

Extending his hand, 'Taker helped her from the motorcycle, a slight smile curving his lips. Ignoring her sharp inhale of breath, he pulled her up against his chest, dipping his head down to capture her lips. His hands slid down her back to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze and growled when she ground her hips against him; deepening the kiss more. "What do you say we take this upstairs?" He suggested; voice already harsh with passion.

Lily nodded, her mouth opening to speak only to be interrupted by her own damn cell phone. Frowning, she pulled it out of one of the many pockets of her cargo pants; surprised it wasn't smashed or something. She'd completely forgotten about it. Her eyes rolled heavenward. Brothers. No doubt freaking out.

Knowing she needed to keep them from doing something stupid like calling the cops, she answered it. "I'm fine, I'm with someone." She said crossly, holding the phone from her ear. "I'll hook up with ya'all when I'm done." She recoiled automatically when the phone was taken from her, watching 'Taker close it. "Don't break it." She said, watching his fist curl around it.

'Taker did anyway, tossing the crushed pieces over his shoulder. "I'll buy you a new one. I don't want us being interrupted again." He murmured huskily, pulling her in for another kiss; smirking when he felt Lily melt against him.

Lifting her up by her ass, he felt her legs automatically wrapping around his waist and headed inside, taking the back stairs. He navigated almost blind, busy caressing her neck with his tongue, molding her body to his. She was a heady distraction to be sure.

Somehow they reached the hallway without killing themselves, or prying away from each other too much.

Lily hand to untangle one hand from around his neck to reach for her back pocket, checking to make sure the condom Jeff had slipped her as a joke was in there. Of course he wouldn't think it was all that funny if he found out she was taking the joke seriously.

"Mmm!" It was a muffled, shocked moan that escaped her when she was slammed against a wall; grinding her hips into him. She was soaked, her panties probably ruined and wouldn't have been surprised in the least if he could feel it through her pants. Though something also told her she was quite aware of what he did to a woman

He managed to get them into his hotel room, closing the door shut behind him with the heel of his boot. Keeping Lily balanced in his arms, he headed straight for the bed. He could give two fucks less what her brother's thought, he was having their baby sister for dessert tonight.

***

Lily had been expecting him to be gone when she woke up, but he wasn't. He was crushing her, laying draped over her body; her own thigh resting between his. Grunting, she wiggled free; quickly stuffing a pillow where she had been and watched him frown in his sleep before relaxing. 'Taker didn't look so intimidating in the morning light and she was certain he wouldn't appreciate her realizing that.

Quietly, she pulled back on her clothes. A frown crossed her face when something fell from her pocket. Smooth, forgot the condom. Though in the long run, it wouldn't have mattered because they had gone more than once. She needed a hot bath to take care of some of the pains she was feeling but they were so worth it.

She crept out of the room, closing the door gently behind her and headed down the hall. Now she needed to get a hold of her probably spazzing out brothers… and a new cell phone.

***

Lily spent the entire day with Jeff because Matt was too pissed off to even look at her. "Ask me again and I'll punch you." She whispered as they followed their older brother into the arena that night.

"Lil-"

"It was just some guy from the club, okay?" He was such a nosy bastard when he wanted to be. Brothers…

"I don't give a damn! You're not gonna whore yourself around at our expense!" Matt snapped, breaking into their conversation. He was pissed beyond belief that his sister had actually taken off with a complete stranger just because she couldn't keep her pussy in check.

"Okay Matt, that was uncalled for." Jeff snarled, catching Lily's open mouth from the corner of his eye. "We told her nobody from the COMPANY. What she does with someone else is no business of ours."

"Fine, whatever. Let her be a slut." He growled, shoving Jeff before stalking away.

"Fuck you, Mattie! At least I don't get involved with sluts that cheat on me!" She shouted angrily at his retreating back, saw him freeze and smirked; ignoring Jeff's warning. Matt might have a violent temper but he knew better than to put his hands on her.

Granted, she had lied to him –not that he knew that- but he had no right calling her a slut when he'd been known to take a few questionable women to HIS bed. Lily pushed Jeff away from her when Matt came storming back, getting right in his face.

"Call me a slut again, Matthew Moore, and I'll slap the taste right out of that filthy mouth of yours." She hissed.

"You little-"

"Is there a problem here?"

All three spun around to find 'Taker standing there, his eyes neutral, arms folded over his chest.

"What's it to you, man?" Matt demanded shakily.

"You need to learn some respect and I think I'm going to be the one who teaches it to you." He said thoughtfully, then his tone took on a deadly quality. "Tonight, you and me in the ring."

Matt paled, forgetting all about berating his sister. All he could do was stare after the now walking away Undertaker.

"You are screwed." Jeff whistled, slapping his brother on the back.

"Don't forget the lube, Matthew." Lily said scathingly, smacking him upside his thick skull before walking away as well. Just seeing 'Taker made her body ache, knowing a change in panties was in order. Shivering involuntarily, she wrapped her arms around herself only to let go a moment later. She was actually pretty toasty at the moment.

She had just rounded the corner when a hand shot out of a dark doorway, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the room. A hard body pressed against hers; lips slamming to hers. When she managed to flick on the light, 'Taker pulled back with a smirk.

"Lily…" He murmured, feeling her body responding to his touch. "Your brother is going to pay for what he called you." He promised, his tone changing from husky to dark.

"Don't hurt him… too much." Lily said softly, the anger in his acid green eyes enough to take her breath away thought she knew the anger wasn't directed at her. "He's just worried what people will say…"

Of if Matt knew, then he'd be pissing himself right about now.

She was on fire right now and 'Taker being this close wasn't helping. She wanted to ask him why he even cared what Matt said or did but knew better than to ask.

"He has no right in calling you that. You are neither a whore or a slut. You're a woman who isn't afraid of her desires."

She almost blushed under that knowing look.

"If you want another night with me," He pressed a key in her hand, curling her fingers around the card. "You'll find me."

Now that was a stupid… Lily lost her train of thought when he kissed her; another one of his soul searing, passionate kisses that she had learned last night left her breathless and completely at his mercy. Just as she melted against him, he pulled away; leaving her whimpering at the loss.

'Taker gave her one last heated look before leaving her there to simmer.

Without a doubt, she'd be coming to him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Excessive use of the word 'fuck', which incidentally happens to be my favorite curse word. And quite a few other choice words.

**CHAPTER 4 **

Eventually, Lily made it to the cafeteria –after having talked herself out of hunting 'Taker down and having her wicked way with him- and retrieved a bottle of water; slumping against the wall. Feeling uncomfortably hot, thanks to her lover no doubt, she tucked the bottle between her knees and pulled a black rubber band off her wrist; quickly pulling her hair up off her neck.

She was going to hell in a hand basket, she just knew it.

"Well there's my beautiful, disappearing wife."

Lily looked up to find John coming towards her.

He arched an eyebrow at how flushed she was, grinning. "Having a hot flash?" He joked, nudging her playfully when her eyes narrowed. "Just playing honey. You stepped AWESOME last night. What happened though? Your brothers were freaking out that you left so suddenly without telling them."

Would John take it badly if she told him she had hooked up with someone? He shouldn't, it wasn't like they had a claim on each other besides apparently they were now friends. She had only met the guy last night after all. "I um, left with someone." She admitted, taking a long swallow of her water. "I called Matt but my phone died." Literally, well, actually it had been brutally murdered. She had had to call her provider to get her number switched to her new cell phone.

John chuckled, nodding understandingly. "That's cool. We can see other people, but you're still my wife."

Lily returned his grin. John was so easy to please. Laughing, she held up her hand, flashing her 'engagement' ring which she adored simply because she loved junk jewelry. "Whatever you say, hubby."

"We need to go out again, this time without the running off. You step like nobody's business and that's cool, I like having someone around who can keep up with me."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, John." She linked her arm with his, walking alongside him out of the room. "I'd say lets go tell Matt and Jeff the wedding is still on but Matt is probably writing his will."

"Actually, he's praying." Jeff bounced up to them, his eyes narrowing. "It wasn't Cena, was it?"

"Yes, I spent all night long having incredibly hot and wild sex with John. Can't you tell?"

"Is she serious?"

"Man, didn't I tell you? We're engaged, see?" John held up Lily's hand, displaying the gaudy looking ring. "Did you think we were kidding last night about getting married?"

They both started laughing when Jeff's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"And to answer your question, I fucked her three ways from Sunday and she enjoyed every second of it."

"Oh man, that's sick…"

"You wanna know what's sicker?" John leaned in, using a stage whisper. "Your sister is the kinkiest chick I've ever been with."

"WHAT?"

"I think you're the kinky one, John." Lily said seriously, trying to hide her amusement. "Seriously, I didn't know my body could bend like that."

Jeff was turning green AND red, an interesting Christmassy combination.

"That thing, where you had my leg up-" She swung her leg into the air, grinning when John gripped her by the knee, drawing her leg over his hip. Behind them, Jeff was beginning to curse fluently. She couldn't help it she was so limber and John was so eager to poke fun with her. "That was fucking hot, honey."

"WILL YOU TWO FUCKING STOP?"

"Oh no, no this was hot!" John smirked, spinning Lily around and bent her over to where her legs were completely straight and her ass was rubbing against his crotch. He winked when she looked back over her shoulder and licked her lips hungrily. "You bent over while I-"

"ENOUGH!"

"Why does this bother you? It's just sex and she IS my fiancée, moron." John pointed out with a frown.

"You two are fucking sick."

"Tell us something we don't know."

"Hey John, there's a table. Let's do a repeat of last night, when you fucked me in the bathroom on the sink." Lily said in a loud whisper, almost giggling when Jeff clenched his fists. "Jeez Jeffy, go get some of your own and stop watching us!" She did giggle when John hoisted her onto the table, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Now was it like this… or this…"

"Cena, I swear to God, if you don't step away from her, I'm going to rip your head off."

"Not the lower one, I use that!" Lily shouted, her green eyes wide with mock anxiety.

John had to bury his face in her shoulder to keep his laughter hidden, knowing that would totally blow their little charade. "Mmmm…" He began moving his head, knowing from Jeff's growl it looked like what he had intended it too: like he was kissing her neck. "So soft, man… her lips are completely kissable too, not to mention her lips down-"

At this point, Jeff snapped, tackling John to the floor away from Lily, his fists flying. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

John was laughing even harder, somehow managing to turn the tables on Jeff through his insane giggles, putting Jeff in his favorite submission hold, again. "Tap." He said calmly, like this was an everyday thing. "Come on Hardy, I have a fuck to get too. Now tap."

"SCREW OFF!"

"Tap Jeffy, I really wanna go have another session with my fiancée!" Lily whined, tapping the toe of her boot on the floor impatiently. "John, let him go. I think I need laid like RIGHT now."

"Liliana, I'm going to beat you like a red headed step child!" Jeff groaned, refusing to tap. "LET GO CENA!"

Frowning, she studied her brother. "John, I think you really are hurting him. C'mon cutie, let go."

John rolled his eyes dramatically but released Jeff, pushing himself to his feet. He took Lily by the hand and together they bolted down the hallway, both laughing their asses off. He darted into his dressing room, pulling her in after him and locked the door.

"LILY!"

Pressing a finger to his lips, John backed her into the door, blue eyes sparkling with wicked intentions. "Oh yeah, baby…" He grunted when Jeff's voice drew nearer, letting out a low groan. "Oh yeah, right there!"

Jeff froze.

"Mmm… John, right there baby…" Lily moaned, her voice husky, returning John's grin. She banged herself back against the door, letting out a shriek. "Oh god, do it again, baby!"

Another bang.

She bit her lips as John made some more interesting noises, clamping a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. "God yes, fuck my pussy! Yes, there, THERE!"

They were leaning against each other now.

Jeff could only stare at the door, slowly backing away.

"You like me fuckin' that sweet pussy of yours, Lily?" John growled, slamming his hand against the door. "Say my name, Lil! Say my name and tell me how bad you want me, baby!" He demanded, knowing damn well if Jeff wasn't already on his way to tell Matt, he sure as hell was going now.

John couldn't have been more right, Jeff was GONE.

"He's gone." John announced after poking his head outside, scanning both ends of the hall before shrugging and closing the door again, locking it. "When Matt gets here, let's do it again."

"Okay."

They had just started messing around with his PS3, the volume muted when they heard this:

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR CENA! LILIANA!"

Matt was here and he was very pissed off.

Looking up from the couch, Lily grinned; pulling John back to the door. "Busy Matt, we're kinda naked in here, do you mind?" She let out another husky moan. "Yeah honey, use your tongue." She rolled her eyes when the banging on the door picked up, Matt was apparently VERY, VERY pissed.

John made his growl audible for the brothers, smirking at Lily. She had balls that was for sure, considering her brother's were probably going to kick her ass.

"LILIANA HARDY!"

"Oh, oh, Lily! You taste so good, I have to have more!"

"LILY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!"

No it wasn't, it was downright hilarious.

She was going to have to bunk with him at this rate, knowing she was in some shit but damn if it wasn't funny. "Oh God, I'm… I'm cumming!" She forced her voice to go shrill, watching John arch an eyebrow at her and shrugged. So she sounded like she was getting off, she was good.

"STOP BEING A SLUT AND GET OUT HERE!"

"Busy, I'm fixing to go down on John now. Take a hike!" She winked at John, audibly unzipping his shorts.

"Oh yeah…" John's shoulders hunched, his face red from laughing. "Oh take it all in your mouth, baby."

If they could have seen Matt and Jeff, they would have instantly noticed the identical green complexions each brother wore.

Matt started kicking the door. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?"

That was a new voice that made them all flinch.

"Our sister is being a slut!" Matt snarled. "That's what! Stop fucking Cena and get out here!"

John watched the color slowly drain from Lily's face and caught her when she fainted.

When everything fell silent in the room, Jeff hesitantly knocked on the door, that had been abrupt. "Lily?" He about let out a shriek when 'Taker moved right behind him, jumping when the larger man rapped on the door loudly.

"About damn time they stopped…" Matt shook his head, seeing red now. "How long Jeff?"

"You think I was keeping track of time? I didn't want to hear my sister getting laid much less time it!"

"Oh will you two shut the fuck up?" John snapped, stepping out into the hallway, carrying Lily. He glanced at her brothers, then to 'Taker, frowning. "We weren't fucking! We were faking the entire damn time! She's a grown woman and she can do whatever and WHOEVER she wants!"

Matt's jaw dropped while Jeff's eyes widened.

'Taker stepped forward and took Lily from John, cradling her against him. Ignoring the shocked looks on all three men's faces, he carried her away.

***

Lily woke up and sat upright. "John?" She frowned, realizing she wasn't in John's locker room and she was on someone's lap. Her green eyes apprehensively traveled up a chest she could all too easily identify, locking stares with unreadable orbs.

Oh God… She was going to be sick, feeling her throat constrict. Had he heard her and John? Would he care? It wasn't like they were exclusive, right? She didn't even know what they were, deciding fuck buddies was the best term for it.

"How are you feeling?" 'Taker asked in a low voice, pressing a damp; cool cloth against her forehead. He had been trying to wake her up for the past twenty minutes now, without actually frightening her. "John told us what happened." He said before she could even attempt opening her mouth, a slight smirk on his lips. In all honesty, when he had heard her moaning another man's name, he had wanted to crush John's throat. That was until he had found out it had all been a prank at the expense of her dimwitted brothers. "Are you dizzy?"

"No, I'm fine." Lily wasn't about to tell him she fainted because of him, that would just be too uncomfortable. "Is John alright? Matt and Jeff didn't go after him, did they?" She could only imagine what her overzealous brothers might do.

Jeff was fond of practical jokes… Hopefully John watched his back… and his head.

"I wouldn't honestly know." He said, moving a strand of her magenta hair out of her face. "What were you doing with John to make your brothers that angry?" He already knew but he wanted to hear it from her. Matt and Jeff had been livid at the thought of John touching their baby sister. They were protective, how interesting.

To think if they found out he fucked their baby sister over… and over… and over again…

Now she blushed. She had been very vocal and dirty when she and John had played that joke. Apparently he hadn't heard too much of it, thank God. "Um… John and I were pretending to ah, to um…" Lily was irrationally embarrassed. Given that only the night before this man had taken her over and over until she couldn't see straight… "We were pretending to fuck." She said finally.

"Well my dear, if you wanted to put on a show to annoy your siblings, you could have come to me. I would have really made you scream." 'Taker chuckled darkly, setting her aside and stood up. She seemed fine, she wasn't dizzy. She'd live to terrorize another day. "Why did you faint if you were just pretending?" 'Taker decided he wanted to know, refusing to become angry with his… fuck buddy. Though he was jealous at the mere thought of another man touching her.

"Because I had been holding in laughter and it was cutting off my oxygen. Then I heard ya shouting and it shocked me." How smooth that rolled off her tongue. Lily mentally congratulated herself, though her legs were becoming jelly, his 'I would have really made you scream' remark. He'd of done more than that. "I should go find them." She said hesitantly, pushing herself off the couch.

Lily could only IMAGINE what her brothers must be thinking now, the Undertaker carting her off. Oh, she'd never heard the end of this.

"Simply tell your brothers that we are friends, nothing more."

She wondered if he could read minds, then wondered how she was to explain the fact that she had become friends with the Undertaker. No doubt Jeff and Matt would want to know when and where that one had happened.

Maybe they'd just be so relieved to see her, they'd forget all about it, right?

No, probably not. Wishful thinking on her part.

Nodding, Lily headed for the door.

Before she could walk out, he stopped her, spinning Lily around and pressed her back against the wall. He kissed her breathless, refusing to pull away even when he knew her world was probably spinning from another round of being oxygen deprived.

Just as her arms were snaking around his neck, he stepped away; leaving her stunned.

"Go."

Lily nodded, flushed as she stumbled out the door.

'Taker just smiled, closing it behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Liliana!" Jeff shrieked when he seen his twin walking down the hallway, not even noticing her slightly swollen lips; flushed face or wobbly knees. He was just relieved she wasn't coming back in a box. "Thank goodness, what the HELL?" He wasn't even angry with her anymore, just picked her up and held her for a quick moment.

Lily couldn't even form words right now, her head still reeling from that kiss.

"Come on, let's go see Matt. He's about to pass out or something, his match is soon."

Given that this was the second time in the same night he had been busted calling her a slut by 'Taker, Lily personally thought Matt should be writing up his will.

Matt looked up when his sister walked in, immediately going to hug her. He had been scared to death after the Undertaker had carted off. "Thank God, he didn't cut you up in tiny pieces." He whispered, causing Jeff to snort.

"I don't think he would do that, Matt." Jeff stated with a roll of his eyes, studying his black painted fingernails. "Though he might chop YOU into pieces for what you said about her."

Matt released Lily at the reminder, stepping back with a growl. "Yeah, don't fucking remind me. I'm going to die out there and it's because our sister couldn't keep her legs closed."

"You shouldn't have called me a slut, Mattie." Lily said flatly, accepting a bottle of tea Jeff passed her and dropped down onto a metal folding chair. "Pissed because I got some and you didn't?"

"Lil…"

"What? I'm not lettin' him get away with treating me like shit."

"I may pick wrong women but I'm not going to let you-"

"Enough Matt. You've made your fucking point and I keep telling you she can do what she wants."

"Why do you always have to take her side?" Matt demanded angrily, dark eyes lighting on fire.

"Because unlike you, I'm not a royal prick."

"It's a twin thing, Matthew." Lily said dryly, not believing this shit. She wasn't a fucking teenager anymore. Long from it actually. "And you're not going to let me what? You don't run my life and you sure as HELL cannot tell me who I can and cannot FUCK." She stood up angrily, growing more and more pissed off with him.

This was just retarded. They were arguing over SEX.

"Okay Lil, we got it. Matt's gonna back off, aren't you Matt?"

"Fuck no, I'm not!" Matt snapped back, staring at his sister with such disdain that it bordered on hatred. "You're not fucking any of our co-workers!"

Jeff slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand, wondering when this was going to be over with. "Matt, dude, she wasn't with any of the guys, moron. She went with a stranger, remember?"

Even Lily cringed at how bad that sounded.

"Oh like that's so much better?" Matt snorted. "Just keep your pussy in control until you go home! Then you can sleep with whoever you want!"

The slap echoed throughout the room, Liliana was now on her feet, shaking her sore hand. The left side of Matt's face was a brilliant shade of red. "Why don't you stop worrying about what my pussy is doing, hmm?" She suggested through gritted teeth. "Act like my BROTHER and not some jealous lover. I hope 'Taker DOES cut you up into tiny pieces."

Jeff watched as she stormed out of the room, shaking his head. "Smooth, Matt, smooth."

"What?" He growled, rubbing his cheek. "You honestly WANT our sister sleeping around?"

"No, I don't." Jeff sighed heavily, shaking his head. "But at the same time, she's an adult capable of making her own decisions…"

"At her brother's expense?"

Jeff threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly and stormed out of the room.

Given that Lily hadn't been sleeping with anybody recently, Matt had a lot of nerve. And so far, nobody but HIM was calling her a slut! John didn't even care, and why should he? Matt was the only one making this a bigger deal than it was. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she kicked a stack of creates; giving serious thought to putting Nair in Matt's shampoo. "Hmmm."

"Trouble in paradise?"

She spun around to find John staring down at her.

The smile faded from his lips when he seen the tears in her eyes. Sighing, he pulled her into a hug, knowing Matt had shot off at the mouth again. "Come here, honey." He rubbed her back soothingly. "Do I even want to know what that jackass said?"

"No. needless to say our engagement has been called off." She tried cracking a joke, sniffling softly. "He's worried I'm going to destroy his precious reputation." Lily had to snort. Matt was a bigger slut than she ever considered being when he wasn't in a relationship and then when he WAS, he always picked women who cheated on him.

"You won't destroy his reputation." John snorted at THAT, shaking his head. "You need a night out without the brothers." He announced decisively. "You and I tonight. Nobody else. We can go stepping and forget all about our problems. Well… yours anyway." He grinned when she rolled her eyes. "Come on wifey, it'll be our last night before we call off the engagement, what do you say?"

She bit her lip nervously, considering that. She hadn't promised 'Taker she'd come to his room tonight –he had basically just given her the opportunity- but her body was sort of demanding it. On the other hand, two nights away might alert her brothers to the fact that she had lied.

Unless she really went out for all time slut status and said she hooked up with ANOTHER stranger. "Yeah, sure, sounds like fun." Forcing a grin, Lily brushed away her tears. "Of course I have to change…" She looked down at her mini skirt and corset boots. "I'd kill myself in these."

Nodding, John kissed her on the cheek. "Meet me in the parking lot after you're finished." He groaned when a stage technician reminded him he had an upcoming match. "Gotta go, steps tonight, don't forget!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Green eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Lily vacated next, stroking his goatee in though. So she wasn't coming to him tonight, hm? Well, he could fix that.

***

"Don't expect me in early." Lily said, watching as Jeff did his hair. Matt was out getting ready to have his ass handed to him, a thought that made her smirk. "I'm going out with John."

Jeff looked at her through the mirror, sighing. "It's not him, is it?"

"No!" Lily ducked behind the couch, a second later throwing her skirt over it and shimmied into a pair of black cargo pants. She stood up and ran silver belt through the loops. "John and I are JUST friends. Promise."

"Just friends? No benefits?" He demanded, smiling in relief when she nodded. "You wouldn't lie to me. You'd lie to Matt, but not your twin."

His cheery, self-assured tone made her feel guilty as hell.

Jeff finished, studying his hair thoughtfully before walking over to hug her. "Go have fun with john. Though first…" He pulled her around to the couch, dropping down with her. "Let's watch 'Taker teach Mattie some respect."

They both looked up when the door banged open, identical confused expressions on their faces when John walked in carrying a bucket of popcorn.

"I brought the munchies." He dropped down on Lily's other side, prepped for his match which would be after this beat down. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Jeff just shook his head.

"Mmm, popcorn." Lily took a handful, tossing the kernels into her mouth and grinned when Jeff groaned. "Lighten up, bro." She nudged him gently, settling back between the boys with a contented sigh. "Matt looks ready to piss himself." She commented, watching the monitor with bright eyes.

Served him right.

Though she could only hope 'Taker didn't actually hurt him TOO much.

***

Matt was pacing back and forth, trying not to wring his hands or rake his hair. He froze when the bells tolled, his head shooting up.

Him and his big mouth.

Slowly, 'Taker made his way to the ring, letting the boy think about the ass kicking he was about to receive. Nobody was going to treat or talk to Lily that way.

Ever.

***

"Damn…"

"Fuck…"

"Shit." Lily added, watching wide eyed as her brother got his ass handed to him, brutally. "Mattie…" She wanted to see him punished but not DESTROYED.

"Okay, enough's enough." Jeff said flatly, getting to his feet. This was a well hidden beat down but a beat down nonetheless. "'Taker asked for this match, there's no script, right? Right?" He was obviously reassuring himself that doing a run in wasn't going to get him in trouble.

With the higher ups anyway.

"Jeff, don't go out there." Lily stood as well, staring into eyes that were perfect replicas of her. Matt could go to the hospital, that was fine, he'd live; she hoped anyway. Not her twin, she wasn't seeing him go as well. "If you do, I'm going with you." She added.

She wasn't interested in wrestling, never had been, but that didn't mean she couldn't wrestle either. She'd grown up with them, their passion had merely been another hobby for her, though she had always joined in their matches in the backyard with their friends.

John shook his head. "Match it over, neither of you are going out." He stood as well, frowning. "I have to go. Why don't you guys go meet him at the medics?"

"Best idea you've ever had." Jeff muttered.

John stepped out of the way as the twins flew by him. Now that was a strange family.

***

"He'll be fine." Larry said ten minutes later when the twins rushed into the room, watching as Jeff tried skidding to a halt only for Lily to collide into him; both of them toppling to the floor. What in the hell was wrong with them? If it wasn't doors… "Matt just needs a breather and some aspirin."

"My head is coming off." Matt groaned.

Jeff studied him critically, picking himself off the floor." Almost, it's still there."

"Barely." Lily added.

"What the hell was that all about?" Melina asked, walking into the room with a frown.

"I have no idea." Lily shrugged.

"God, my head…"

Larry snorted, smacking an ice pack into Matt's free hand. "Maybe you shouldn't be calling your sister a whore or a slut anymore, eh?"

Did everyone know?

"Matt, you really need to apologize to her." Melina said firmly, folding her arms over her chest. She shook her head when Lily shot her a look. "No, he has no right in talking to you the way he does. He's just an asshole. You going to apologize or what?"

"If he wants to live, he will."

They all looked up at 'Taker's voice.

"Well?" He demanded, nonplussed.

"Sorry." Matt mumbled, not looking at his sister but the floor. "My head…"

How was she supposed to keep her cool when he was constantly throwing her for a loop? How was she even supposed to explain that they were 'just friends' when she had never even met him until last night?

Lily turned back to Matt, just to distract herself. "Apology accepted." She took the ice pack from him and gently pressed it to his head.

Jeff rocked back and forth on his heels, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Good. Don't let me catch you disrespecting your sister again. Or else." 'Taker grunted, walking away without another word.

"What the hell is that about?" Larry demanded suddenly, looking over at Lily with a raised eyebrow. He knew her from the times she joined Jeff on the road. He'd tended to her almost as much as her brother, for usually the same reasons. Walking into something. "Do you even know who that is?"

"Fuck that! Lily doesn't hang out with 'Taker, are you nuts? 'Taker just can't keep his nose out of other people's business!" Jeff exploded, still rocking back and forth, biting his lip when Lily shook her head. "Sorry."

"Do you?" Larry pressed intently.

"Um no, I just met him last night when we literally bounced into him." Lily said, answering him but still looking at Jeff. "Stop, you're going to make me nervous." She giggled. She was already there.

"So why is he so gung ho about- Ohhh, my head." Matt groaned for the umpteenth, laying down.

"Walk it off, Hardy."

"You didn't… leave with HIM, did you?" Jeff stared into his twin's eyes, grabbing her by the arms. "Lily?"

"Of course she didn't!"

Lily sighed in relief when John next walked in.

"Great, my room has become a zoo." Larry threw his hands up exasperatedly.

John pulled Lily away from her brother's overprotective embrace, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Alright, I can't lie about this anymore."

Jeff's eyes narrowed.

Matt raised his head ever so slightly while Melina bit her thumbnail nervously. "You fucked, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?" Jeff exploded.

"John, I thought we weren't telling them?" Lily asked, staring up at him; wondering why he was doing this for her.

Thought Matt and Jeff were still going to be pissed off beyond belief, just not AS pissed if it were oh say 'Taker.

Melina shook her head, wondering idly if Matt was going to pop that vein throbbing in his forehead anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Lily let the four puzzle it out and dragged John out into the hallway, hearing Jeff cursing up a storm. "Are you insane?" She whispered.

"I had no choice." John replied softly, staring down into her green eyes; hoping she wasn't angry with him. "Look, they think it's me. So they'll leave you alone about it. At least now they have a name. That's their goal and I can handle your brothers." He smirked, not doubting his abilities to handle the Hardy's even for a moment. "Don't worry Lily, it's between us and us only. I'm not going to ask you who it was because it's none of my business. Just let them-" He nodded towards the shut door. "think it's me so they'll leave it alone."

Thank God he wasn't asking.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She murmured in his ear, hearing another loud cuss from the medic's room and knew she was going to have to bunk elsewhere for the night and try speaking to dumb and dumber in the morning. "I don't think they want to see me right now." She laughed in spite of herself.

"You have me, Lil." John assured her with a grin, his arm lazily draped around her as they started walking down the hallway. "We'll go stepping, get shit faced and go back to my hotel room." He laughed when she raised an eyebrow, planting a kiss on her temple. "Relax, I'm not interested in you that way. You're my FRIEND, minus the bennies."

"Fair enough." Idly, she wondered what it would be like if it had been John she'd gone off with the previous night, knowing the sex would probably have been fairly hot but not what… and she was going to need a cold shower if she let those thoughts continue on. "Alright, let's get out of here before my brothers decide to lock me up." She giggled.

Chuckling, John nodded. They made tracks; stopping long enough to grab their things and hauled ass out of there before Jeff or Matt could recover long enough to come hunt them down.

***

By the time closing came in the club, John and Lily were more exhausted than drunk. Well, Lily was anyway. She was fairly buzzing but John was damn near three sheets to the wind. Which meant they took a cab back to the hotel, leaving the rental.

"Oh my God… My feet are killing me." She groaned, sliding into the cab alongside of him. They had danced until they dropped, took a breather and done it all over again. She knew she'd never get tired of going out with John simply because they shared one common passion that they both apparently loved to indulge.

They discussed the night, laughing and making jokes until they were dropped off. Lily sighed, guiding him inside; trying not to giggle as John began rapping; badly. In the back pocket of her cargos was the key 'Taker had slipped her, though she didn't think using it tonight would be that bright an idea. Groaning, she slumped in the hallway. "Think my brothers would kill me for coming in so late?"

"You're shtaying with me." John slurred, stumbling until she slammed him back into the wall, flashing a drunken grins. "Thanks!"

Laughing, Lily took his room key, swiping it through the slot and pushed his ass through the door.

"Oh mah gawd… my head…"

She was trying her hardest to quit laughing but John wasn't helping.

"I sound like Mattie!"

"You do." She giggled, watching as he stumbled towards the bed. The room was basic, a bed and a bathroom. John obviously was a man who didn't subscribe to the 'need the very best' mentality and she respected that. "There's a pop machine down the hall. I'm going to grab a water, you want one?" She asked, kicking off her shoes; knowing if he was anything like her he would want one simply to get rid of the dry mouth issue that'd be coming from their drinking.

"Yeah, sure." He yawned, collapsing on the bed after shedding his shoes, pants and shirt.

Lily cocked an eyebrow. John was now in white ankle socks; a wife beater and Scooby Doo boxers. Shaking her head, she walked out of the room, hearing his snores before the door had even closed behind her.

***

It was her perfume that caught his attention. He had noticed it the night before when she had walked into him. It was a sensual perfume, something that would definitely catch a person's notice in the heat. A smirk curved his lips, grabbing his Coke and straightened up. "Evening."

All thoughts of John flew out of her head when she seen him, taking in the dark blue jeans and button up black shirt he wore; which coincidentally wasn't buttoned. Which in turn left his chest and stomach wide open for her wandering eyes. "Hi." She whispered, licking her dry lips; dragging her toes against the carpet.

Would it be wrong if she jumped him right here in the hallway?

That smirk broadened, watching as she oh so blatantly checked him out, folding his arms purposefully over his chest. "Like what you see, Lily?" His voice was a low rumble, taking a step toward her. Just his presence beckoned her to him. He knew she would, just by the darkening of her eyes. Seeing that pink tongue snake out to wet her dry lips was it. He knew right then and there she was a sinful angel who would eventually destroy him.

But what a way to go.

"Yes." She whispered, clearing her throat; trying to force her head to stop swimming. Her buzz wasn't helping. The man was already enough to make her drunk without touching a drop of liquor. 'Taker was going to be the death of her, she already knew it.

Her body was simply going to overheat and shut down on her. Her mind was spinning, trying to understand what it was about him that was reeling her in. She'd never been with a man like him, he wasn't even her type. Or hadn't been at least.

Now he was quickly becoming her addiction.

Not saying a word, 'Taker gave her a long; heated look, desire swirling in his gaze. But this time, she would have to come to him; without his encouragement. Inwardly groaning, he started back for his room.

Lily reached out and grabbed his wrist.

Dropping the Coke, 'Taker caught her when she jumped into his arms, her legs locking around his waist as her lips met his in a fiery kiss. Growling, he carried her to his room, the can left forgotten in the hall.

***

Sometime around six AM they dozed, Lily curled up against him; her hand resting on his chest. Another intense, mind blowing session; or was it sessions? Her clothes lay all over the room; her tank top sadly beyond repair. Not that it mattered, her shoes were still in John's room, what was a tank top?

Frowning, Lily fought sleeping. If she fell asleep she would either wake up to him kicking her out or an empty bed. Which might not be a bad idea since she wasn't sure how to interact with him during daylight hours. She wasn't given a choice, her exhausted body forced her into sleep.

***

She woke up sometime later that day to those deep green eyes staring back at her. He hadn't left or kicked her out. Why would he let this angel leave his bed?

"Afternoon." "He murmured, burying his face in her neck before pulling Lily on top of his chest; letting her sprawl on him, her weight feeling strangely comforting. "How did you sleep?" He asked huskily, running a lazy finger up and down her spine.

"Mmm… good." Lily yawned, stretching against him. She folded her hands over his chest, staring into his eyes and almost fell into those brilliant emerald pools. "Afternoon?" She would have sit up if he hadn't been holding her down; turning her head to see the sunlight streaming into the room.

She was in trouble, oh yes indeedy.

"It's going on two." 'Taker chuckled at her wide eyes. "If your brothers know what's good for them, they won't bother you." He said, reading her mind once again. He wanted to ask if she was dating John Cena, or if there was anything between them, but refrained.

No doubt to her this was just sex. To him however, it was more than that.

So much more.

What was this between them? Was it just sex? What else could it be? Lily's mind refused to let her just relax in the moment, instead insisting on bothering her with questions and doubts. They didn't even know each other. All she knew was he was a wrestler that everyone seemed to fear, and with good cause if last night's beat down on Matt was any indication. All he knew about her was she was the Hardy's sister.

This was madness.

Feeling her tension, 'Taker rolled her so she was on her back, moving to hover over her; his hair curtaining around their faces. He soundly kissed her, driving those negatives from her mind. "Stop worrying." He ordered, kissing her again; nudging her thighs apart with his knee.

Her arms went around him, pulling him closer if possible.

She was his, whether she knew it yet or not. Nobody else would have her.

***

When she woke up again it was night. Lily sat up in the bed, pulling the sheet up with her and watched as 'Taker finished pulling on his jeans. She raked a hand through her tousled hair, looking away. Groaning, she slapped the heel of her hand against her forehead; getting up to retrieve her own pants.

"You'll ride to the arena with me. Your brothers and John have already left." He said without looking at her. "You can grab a shower before we leave." He added as an afterthought, studying her with a half smirk. "Unless, of course, you'd rather just stay like that."

"I'll shower at the arena." Lily said quickly. She didn't even want to LOOK at her cell phone, knowing she'd have a lot of angry messages waiting for her. Quickly pulling on her underclothes and then her pants, she frowned; holding up what was left of her tank top.

'Taker just shot her a wicked look, causing her to grin in spite of herself. Well… her sports bra wasn't very out of place in the WWE, actually on the modest side but there were some 'love marks' on her body that she wasn't explaining to anyone. She pulled her messy hair into a looped tail, looking down at her bare feet. "I don't have shoes…"

Hmm, that could be a problem.

"You can do without them for awhile longer." He said finally, though he did toss her one of his tee shirts. An 'Undertaker' shirt, one of the new designs. "Put that on. You can change when we get there, I know you wouldn't like people to see the…"

"Hickies? Bite marks?"

"My personal seal of approval."

She quickly pulled on the shirt, trying not to laugh. Not only did she smell like 'Taker and of sex but now she sported his shirt. The cat was definitely going to escape the bag. "Personal seal of…" She echoed, frowned then rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

He was studying her again, frowning as well. "Take the shirt off." He ordered with a low sigh, pulling a plain black one from his duffel bag and tossed it at her, catching the other in return. "I forgot you wanted to keep this a secret." He said, his tone almost cold. When Lily stared at him in obvious confusion, his expression softened. He caught her chin, tilting her head back and kissed her gently. "Come on, we have to go."

"I didn't say that." Lily said after a moment, frowning still as he guided her down the stairs, halting when he did. She was pleased that he was standing below her, she was eye level with him now. She had never said she wanted to keep anything a secret, she just hadn't come out and announced: 'hey I'm fucking the Undertaker!". "I don't even know what 'this' is."

Taking her hand, he brought it to his mouth; brushing his lips against her knuckles. "What do you want this to be?" 'Taker asked quietly. "Lily…" Her name rolled off his tongue in a smooth caress, his other hand reaching up to cup her face.

As always, his intense kisses made her melt, leaning into him; moaning softly into his mouth.

"Tell me what you want."

"You." Lily whispered against his lips, his mustache and goatee tickling her skin and smiled. It was already a familiar feeling. "I want you." Of course that probably wouldn't work out too well. She was due to go home next week but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy what time they did have together, right? This was insane. "We don't even know each other." She said quietly, trying to think which was near impossible when he was this close.

"We could get to know each other." His tone never changed, still low and husky, even though his mouth was now caressing her throat. "I know you're set to go home but that doesn't mean you have too. You can stay with me, Lily." He murmured, kissing her pulse point. "Stay with me and I'll show you passion beyond all imaging."

"Mmm…"

"But it also means you have to come clean with your brothers… and John." He felt a bad taste form in his mouth at that name but hid it well.

"John?" Lily arched an eyebrow at the flash of anger that coursed through his eyes, seeing acid for a brief second. When it hit, she began giggling uncontrollably. "John is just my friend, nothing more. We like playing jokes and dancing together, that's it." Was 'Taker jealous? That was a delicious thought. "Though if you think he compliments me…" The breath was taken from her when her back hit the wall, staring at him with wide eyes.

God he was still sexy even when he looked dangerous.

"Mine." He growled, once more claiming her mouth. Growling, he lifted her up; hungrily running his hands up her sides and to her chest; cupping her breasts in his palms. "You are mine, Lily." He murmured, pulling away to let her breathe.

She nodded, inhaling through parted lips.

"Later…" 'Taker could see the lust swirling in her jade eyes, unable to keep the arrogant grin from his face and kissed her again, this time chastely. "Later." He repeated. "Right now… we have to get to the arena."

***

Jeff was pacing the parking lot, hands clasped behind his back. He had expected Lily to arrive with John since apparently the two were fuck buddies but John hadn't seen her since passing out apparently.

WHAT THE HELL?

He whirled around when he heard a motorcycle coming, watching with wide eyes as 'Taker parked. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets when his twin, Lily, appeared in his apparently near blind vision. He watched as she wiggled herself around so she was straddling 'Taker's lap; pulling his head down to hers.

She had LIED to him, to HIM!

***

'Taker growled hungrily, wrapping her in his strong embrace. "You are beautiful." He whispered, kissing down her neck, his hands moving to grip her hips. "Tonight, you're coming back to the hotel with me." It wasn't a question but a demand and he smirked when she nodded, breathless once more.

God he could order her to walk buck naked over hot coals and she'd do it. Lily already knew she would submit herself to anything he asked, grinding herself against him as he kissed her. "I want you." She whispered in his ear, trailing a hand down his chest to cup his jean covered erection. "I want to feel you inside of me."

"Right here?"

Her answer was to unsnap his jeans and tug the zipper down.

Nobody was watching, why not? Honestly, 'Taker didn't care if someone was out here. They could enjoy the show and hope to God he never found out. It was awkward managing her cargo pants on the Harley but he did it, finally getting them down and off one leg; all but tearing her panties away.

When she was once more straddling his lap comfortably, Lily leaned back with her elbows braced on the handlebars, his hands holding her steady, balancing her. Her eyes locked with his, nodding.

A second later, he was sheathed inside of her, both of them letting out ragged curses.

At this point, Jeff was already heading back inside, unable to see this.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

When Lily finally made it to her brother's dressing room, she was relieved to see Jeff on the couch; even if he did look sick and Matt nowhere to be found. She quickly located and scooped up her bag. "Jeff?"

He didn't look at her.

She waved a hand in front of his face. "Okay then… I'm gonna take a shower." Shaking her head, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jeff tucked his knees under his chin, sighing. "She's back." He muttered when Matt walked in.

Matt just nodded, his eyes filled with anger.

Jeff still couldn't wrap his mind around his sister and what the hell she was thinking. Fucking the Undertaker of all people? The man was morbid and not her type at all, or so Jeff thought. He remembered her saying something about meeting 'Taker at the club that night but said she hadn't gone back to the hotel with him. He snorted. That was a lie obviously. What else had she lied about?

Lily emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, clean and smelling like her favorite perfume. She had pulled her hair up into a bun and changed into a sleeveless magenta shirt that fell to her upper thighs and black leggings. "Um, hi?" She said hesitantly, catching Matt's glare, wondering if her make-up wasn't doing the job. Frowning, she glanced at the back of Jeff's head, seeing he was tense.

"We know you didn't come back with John." Matt stated in a low, even voice.

Jeff was tense because he knew who she had been with but didn't want Matt blowing a gasket either, so he smartly kept his mouth shut.

"We've had enough of this shit, Lily. Your flight leaves at ten, be on it." Matt snorted, tossing a ticket at her before storming out of the room.

Jeff didn't defend her this time, just remained where he was; still refusing to look at her.

"You know." Lily said softly, moving around to look at her twin. When he wouldn't meet her gaze, she sighed and knelt down in front of him. "Jeff, please, please look at me." She pleaded, reaching out for him only to be shrugged away. "I'm sorry I lied but you and Mattie would have shipped me home." Which they were doing anyway. "I was with him that night and last night, all day today. You seen us, didn't you?" She whispered, wishing he would just look at her. "Jeff…"

He couldn't look at her no matter how much he wanted too, knowing it was killing her. "Why him?" He finally whispered, shaking his head back and forth as he stood up; yanking her arm out of her grasp when he felt her hand. "Don't touch me, Liliana."

That's how she knew this was serious. Jeff very rarely used her full name.

"I agree with Matt, for once. You need to go home." He walked out of the room as well.

Lily stared after him for a moment before getting to het feet and following. She found him standing at the end of an empty hallway with Matt, both speaking in low tones. "I'm NOT going." She announced, standing in front of them and folded her arms over her chest. "Matt, I was with 'Taker."

His jaw dropped.

"And I LIED about it because I knew you'd both overreact and make it a bigger deal then what it is."

There, she had come clean.

"So THAT'S why he kicked my ass!" Matt suddenly exploded, shoving her onto her ass; his eyes on fire. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

"Matt!" Jeff shoved Matt in turn, moving to help Lily up.

"What? Because of her I got my ass beat by 'Taker! I was wondering why he kept defending your slutty ass and now I know. You ARE going home because we're not providing for you anymore!"

"Matt!"

"I can provide for myself, Matthew! I've been giving Jeff the money to help cover my share since YOU wouldn't take it!" She shouted, wiping away the tears from her cheeks and got to her feet. A second later she had speared her brother, slapping him across the face. "I am not a WHORE!" She screamed angrily, hating him as much as he did her. "I TOLD you to stay out of my life but you couldn't do it!"

Jeff was watching all of this with wide eyes.

Growling, Matt pushed her off of him; his face stinging from where she had struck him and stood up as she did. He went to strike her in turn only to find his wrist being caught in a vise grip.

"Tell me you were NOT about to strike my angel." 'Taker's deep, dark and decidedly demonic voice seemed to resonate. The tears in Lily's eyes were not missed and he growled angrily. Before any of them could blink, his hand was wrapped around Matt's throat, Matt's feet dangling in the air. "Or made her cry!"

Jeff's eyes were wide as saucers. "Holy shit! Sis, do something! He's gonna kill him!"

Matt was gasping for air.

As tempted as she was to let Matt suffer, she couldn't. especially since Jeff was pleading with her. "'Taker, put him down." She whispered, placing a hand on his forearm. The power and anger that radiated off of him was terrifying but she knew it wasn't aimed at her. "Please."

When Matt was dropped, she kicked him in the ribs. "You can thank Jeff because if it wasn't for him, I would have stood here and LAUGHED."

Matt was too busy grunting in pain and getting air back in his lungs to care.

"See what a monster he is?" Jeff demanded, pointing at 'Taker while also keeping out of snatching range. He couldn't believe his sister actually CONDONED what just happened. "He nearly killed Matt in that match!"

'Taker snorted, cracking his knuckles one by one; green eyes flashing dangerously. "Boy, if I wanted your brother dead, trust me; he would be." He said evenly, wrapping a possessive arm around Lily; smirking when she leaned into him.

"LILIANA, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"

"ARE YOU?" She shouted right back, her face contorted with hurt. "All he's done is call me a slut and a whore since I got here and you expect me to just take it lying down?" Lily frowned when she seen the look on Jeff's face. He was her twin; his pain was her pain and vice versa; feeling something tugging her heart. "Don't make me choose, Jeff." She pleaded.

"You're actually saying you want to be with… with…"

"Mark."

"M- Whoa, what?"

Rolling his eyes, he pulled Lily into his arms and passionately kissed her; not giving a damn who might be watching. He broke it to stare into her eyes. "Mark." He said again, smiling when she nodded.

This was too much for Jeff as he dragged Matt off, shaking his head. He couldn't help but wonder if his twin was suicidal.

Lily was kissing Mark as she cried, knowing she'd be lucky if her brother's even LOOKED at her in a year or so, much less talk. Her arms went around his neck, legs around his waist; finally just burying her face in his shoulder. "Why does Jeff think you'll hurt me?" She whispered, knowing that's exactly what he thought. Slowly, she looked up at him. Mark. That was going to take some time getting used to.

"Because I cold." Mark replied simply, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Come on, let's go talk." He carried her down the hallway; ignoring the looks he was receiving as he walked with her in his arms. Once in his dressing room, he eased himself onto the couch, still holding her. "I could hurt you Lily."

She stared at him, obviously not believing a word he was saying.

"Not intentionally, but I could. I am a dark man. I'm vindictive and I get jealous; possessive of things that belong to me." His eyes locked with hers.

Lily swallowed hard, wondering just what she was getting herself into and if it was worth it.

As if determined she should know exactly what she was getting herself into, Mark continued. "I have a violent temper, though I would never strike you. I can hurt you however, mentally and emotionally. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes." She whispered, feeling chills running down her spine. Common sense told her to walk away from this before she did get hurt but she was already too far gone. There was just something about him that had attracted her the minute she had laid eyes on him and she couldn't summon the strength to say no. Maybe that was the attraction between them.

She was a rainbow and he was… well… a seriously dark cloud.

Mark sighed, bending down to kiss her nape. "You cannot let me control you, Lily. If you want to hang out with John, then you'll have to tell me and ignore my attitude. Or any other man or woman for that matter." He added thoughtfully. "I don't want to control you, but I will try because that is simply who I am; and I can't change."

Lily frowned even as she leaned back into him.

"Stay with me tonight."

"I will." She murmured.

Okay, boundaries. This was good, it was normal.

"I usually just hang out with Melina." She said softly, wondering if it really would be so bad to be controlled by him. Though that was just in the bedroom. She was her own person and always had been. There was NOBODY who controlled her so they had to establish that now. "And John. I like dancing with him. Speaking of… I need to let him know what's going on."

Mark fought down the jealousy, though his eyes clearly showed it as he moved her so she was straddling his lap; facing him and stared into her green eyes intently. "Just friends?"

Lily nodded, trying not to smile.

"Good because I'd hate to have to kill that kid." He grunted in satisfaction, bending down to passionately kiss her. When she tugged lightly on his hair, he hissed. "You're getting me started again." Mark cautioned darkly.

"Sorry, I don't think I ever got stopped." She laughed softly, shifting on his lap to grind against him. "You really wouldn't… hurt him, would you?" Kill just seemed too strong a word though when Mark's eyes met hers, maybe it wasn't strong enough. "I'm going to go see him." Lily tried to pull away, whimpering when he pulled her back. She was on fire again. "He'll know I'm off limits." She whispered. "I belong to you, no one else, Mark."

Sighing, Mark pressed his forehead to hers before giving her another heated, demanding kiss and then reluctantly set her on her feet. "Go." He ordered, voice rough with passion. "Go now before I take you."

Lily hesitated for a moment then took off.

Shaking his head, Mark watched her jet out of the room leaning his head back against the couch. What the hell was he doing?

"Making her mine." He thought, answering himself, a slow smirk forming on his lips.

***

She was out of her mind. When Lily was away from him, things were so much easier. She could think straight, for the most part. Right now all she was thinking was that she'd like to turn around and go finish what they had started but also knew she needed to declare her independence right away so he didn't try to 'control' her.

"Where's the fire, wife?" John said when she rounded the corner, catching Lily before she could walk right into him. "Lil?"

She blinked, looking up at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, sighing when she started crying. He knew she was seeing 'Taker, EVERYONE knew by now, figuring this breakdown was due to her brothers being morons. "Screw them Lily, if 'Taker makes you happy then damn it, you shouldn't have to feel bad about it."

"Matt can burn in hell for all I care." Lily muttered, not raising her head from where it now rested on John's chest. She felt like he was something she could cling to no matter what happened. "Jeff hates me though." God did that hurt. It felt like a fist had wrapped around her heart and was squeezing. "He's afraid Mark will hurt me."She looked up, almost smiling at his wide blue eyes. "Is he really that bad?"

John cleared his throat awkwardly, not sure how to answer that because he really didn't know the man. "I can't say yes and I can't say no, Lily. I don't exactly hang out with 'Taker you know? He does…" He hesitated, hoping he wasn't about to eat what he was about to say later on and inhaled deeply. "He does like playing mind games on people though, so watch yourself."

Lily nodded, pulling him into an empty room and shut the door behind them, leaning back against it. "He told me himself that he could hurt me." She confessed. Now that she wasn't around Mark, she could think. "He said it wouldn't be physically but emotional and mental."

John nodded.

That must have gone hand in hand with the mind games, wondering if that was what he was doing to her. Silence reigned for a moment. "Maybe I want him to break me…" She whispered, almost to herself; gripping her hair in her hands.

All she knew was she wanted him and at any cost.

"Love does strange things to people." John mused thoughtfully, watching her head snap up and smirked. "You love him."

It wasn't a question and they both knew it.

"No matter how fast you think it seems, you love him on some level."

Lily just nodded, not sure what to say to that.

"You'll work this out and your brothers will just have to get over it. Hell, I'll be your big brother." John grinned, making a face. "Come on, smile."

Lily managed a small one for him, sighing when he hugged her again. When he let go, she wiped away her tears; glad her make-up was water proof. "Too bad I have nothing but sisterly feelings for you, at least you're safe." She teased, trying to crack a joke. "Well mostly… I don't know too many brothers who propose to their sisters."

Another joke, she was on a roll tonight.

John laughed, kissing her forehead. "I don't either but we can be the exception, right?"

"Right."

"We're still going stepping, Lil Lil. If 'Taker don't like it, he can take it up with me." He said seriously, not about to lose his new dance partner. "Hell, I'll have a talk with him if I need too. I'm not losing my wifey and you can't let him control you, right?"

Considering Mark had already somewhat hinted at killing John, Lily didn't think him going to talk to Mark was all that bright an idea.

"I know, I already told him." She said after a moment, smiling slightly. "You're my dance buddy and ain't no way that's being taken from me."

John started doing his victory dance.

"Okay Cena, enough. I'm not dressed for that. Come on… before people think I'm ravishing you, or vice versa."

"AGAIN?" John groaned. "You ravished me the other day, I can't handle anymore sex with you, Lil, seriously. You're gonna make my co-"

Lily opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before he could finish that.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

John followed her, of course, about to apparently finish what he was saying when he spotted Jeff coming; blue eyes narrowing. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak to MY twin alone."

"Whatever you say to her, you can say to her new brother."

"WHAT?"

Lily giggled, lightly nudging John in the ribs with her elbow. "It's alright. I'll catch you later, aight? We got to make plans for our next night our, which is not tonight by the way. I'm going with Mark after the show." She was making it clear to her brother that whether he liked it or not, she was with Mark. When John reluctantly nodded and walked off, she turned to Jeff.

"So you're sticking with the Deadman, eh?" Jeff sighed reluctantly, watching the anger flare in his sister's eyes and bit his lower lip. "You do realize I wouldn't have told Matt if you had told me the truth? I just wanted to know, Lil. I'm not about to run off and tattle to big brother who has a temper issue." He rubbed his temples, unable to stay mad at his twin. "He's going to hurt you, do you realize that?"

Lily nodded, imitating him and rubbed her own temples. "I know Jeff, I know." She whispered, more than aware of this fact; having basically just said it to John only moments ago. "But God help me, I can't stop myself from wanting him." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. "Just so you know, he's already warned me he's likely to hurt me, so give him some credit."

"He did?" Jeff was shocked and it showed, blinking at his twin. "I'm sorry, Lily. I was just trying to protect you and it really hurt that you couldn't trust me, your own twin, enough to tell the truth." He scuffed his shoe on the floor, looking a bit like a child with his hands clasped behind his back; his mouth twisted sadly.

"I wanted to tell you but Matt said NO guys then you said NO coworkers." Lily murmured, walking up to hug him, smiling when he returned it. "I didn't want to disappoint you, Jeff. I'm sorry. I won't keep anything from you ever again, okay?" She watched as he pulled back and extended his pinky, laughed and did a pinky promise. "You are such a dork!"

"Yeah and you're the same way cause we're twins, moron." He reminded with a teasing grin. A second later Jeff had picked her up and was now spinning around with her. "So uh… how's M-'Taker, I mean?" He was so damn confused on what to call the man, biting his lip as he set her down. "He's not going to kill Mattie, he IS blood still Lily."

She frowned for a moment.

"I suppose I gotta go talk to him, eh?"

"Matt? Yeah, that'd be a good idea so I don't kill him." She linked her arm with Jeff's, guiding him towards the cafeteria; needing a Mountain Dew in the worst way. "He's getting violent lately, what's the deal with that?" She frowned, glancing at her twin. "He's NEVER gone off on me like that before, not even when I put superglue on his hand while he was sleeping and he got it stuck… well, you remember."

Jeff started laughing, remembering that incident all too well. "Remind me to never piss you off."

"You already have and yet your dick and hand aren't stuck together, you have twin protection." Lily said in a dramatic voice. "Better than Geico."

They leaned into each other, both having a giggling fit.

"So be honest," She said once they had recovered, walking into the cafeteria together to retrieve their Mountain Dews. "What's your thoughts on me and Mark?" She knew they were going to have to finish that discussion eventually and wanted it out of the way, like now.

"I don't know, Lily." Jeff sighed, running a hand down his face. He eased himself on top of a table, taking a slow drink of his soda just to give himself time. "It really doesn't matter what I think. He's dangerous though. Scary, very scary."

Even she nodded at that.

"He's… possessive, Lil."

Judging by the beat down Matt had taken, 'Taker no doubt already saw Liliana as his possession and that just made Jeff feel sick to his stomach.

"What do YOU think about you and him?"

"I don't know…" She was drinking her pop slowly as well, needing the energy rush it would give her. "I want him, Jeff."

Some people might think discussing this with a sibling was just plain weird but as a general rule, they shared everything.

She flinched, remembering when Jeff had bragged to her about his first sexual experience.

Now THAT had been wrong.

"I know you do, Lily. If you want something, you know my saying. Life is too short. Go for it."

Though he just hoped he didn't ever regret telling HER that considering the circumstances.

Both of them grinning, they toasted each other. Then they chugged, eyeballing each other to see who could finish the fastest. Lily did.

Smiling sweetly, Jeff leaned into her and let out a loud burp; right in her face.

Growling, Lily returned the favor. "I win!"

"You two are gross." Beth laughed as she passed by.

"Thanks!" They chirped.

She just shook her head.

When Lily did it a second time, Jeff made a face. "Aww man, Mountain Dew breath. NOT COOL!" He groaned, rounding it off with his second belch, fourth altogether.

"JEFFREY!" She hurled the can at him, diving off the table to chase after his running away ass.

"You did it to me!"

"Uh, what was that about?" Melina asked, staring at Beth, both women wearing bemused expressions on their faces.

"You honestly don't want to know."

Lily finally caught up and shoved Jeff into a wall, taking off again with him pursuing her this time. Laughing, she flipped Jeff off as she ran, rounding a corner.

And almost collided with Mark.

Wondering where the hell he had come from, Lily dropped into a slide, going straight between his legs. She rolled over time to see her twin coming around the corner and SMACK!

"Jeff!" She was trying not to giggle, really she was. Though it was almost impossible, watching as he bounced off Mark and hit the floor.

"Fuck…" Jeff moaned, wondering if that was a brick wall. When his vision cleared, green eyes trailed up long legs, automatically knowing just what brick wall he had smashed into. "Fuck…"

"What the hell are you doing chasing my woman down, Hardy?" Mark demanded, helping Lily up; his acid gaze never leaving Jeff as he pulled her against him; her back to his chest.

"My SISTER." Jeff grumbled, standing up and squared his shoulders. "She burped in my face so I did it to her, and then I chased her ass down."

Mark really wished he hadn't asked.

"I'm a gross individual." Lily shrugged, groaning when his hold –just under her chest- tightened and leaned back into him, tilting her head back. "You're too tall." She said after a minute, returning her attention to Jeff. "Having a double vision moment? You look like you just ran into another door." She said innocently.

"What the hell do you eat?" Jeff demanded, ignoring her, his attention on Mark.

"Food."

"I know that, what kind?"

"The kind you eat, dumbass." Mark snorted, watching the kid turn around only to collide with an opening door.

"FUCK!"

"There's a door there dumbass."

Lily had to wince, holding her own face as Jeff stumbled off; shaking her head. "That's my brother." She sighed, turning in Mark's arms to look up at him. "Fair warning, I walk into doors too." She informed him. "And walls." She then added as an afterthought, tugging on a strand of her hair.

"You could walk into anything and I'd still want you." He said confidently.

"Well…" Lily let out a surprised squeal as Mark lifted her up; feeling his large hands squeezing her backside; forcing her legs to go around his waist.

"I can't get enough of you, Liliana." He growled softly, kissing her.

Lily was too absorbed in the kiss to realize he was now carrying her down the hallway, only coming out of it when he dropped onto a couch; positioning her on his lap. Breaking the kiss, she smiled impishly at Mark; taking in his darkened gaze and shivered under the intensity. When he tried reclaiming her lips, she turned her head. "You can't be in control ALL of the time."

Could he? She arched an eyebrow at him, wondering just what he had to say about that, butterflies erupting in her stomach at the look on his face.

"Why is that?"

She wasn't given time to respond. The air left her as she went from straddling his thighs to lying flat on her back, being pinned underneath his massive body.

"You want to be in control, Lily?" He murmured huskily against her lips, a hand kneading her side. "Do you think you CAN control me?"

She was turning to mush.

"Do you want me to surrender to you?"

She knew even if he did let her have control, she still wouldn't BE in control. In the end, he would still be the one holding the reigns so to speak while she was all too eager to please and submit to him.

"Could you surrender?" She gasped, trying not to roll her hips against his; liquid fire coursing through her veins.

"To you, yes." He said it without hesitation, not needing a second to think it over. His mouth plundered hers, coaxing her lips open with his tongue; a husky growl escaping him as he tasted her. Mark could feel her melting against him, knowing how responsive Lily was by now and smirked. "Tell me you want." He ordered, breaking the kiss; ignoring her mewls of protest. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you!" Lily moaned, the world spinning around her; his kiss an intoxicant. "I want you, Mark." His name got easier to say each time, now rolling off her lips in a sweet drawl. Actions spoke louder than words so she showed him what she wanted, pushing at his chest and knew he was humoring her by moving away.

When Mark was sitting up, she moved to the floor; kneeling between his legs, her eyes fastened with his. "I want you in my mouth." She murmured, licking her lips.

Oh dear sweet Jesus this woman had a mouth on her when she was turned on. He wondered why it had taken this long for her to show off this side, than chalked it up to fear and hesitation. Mark couldn't tear his stare from this luscious woman kneeling in front of him, watching as she slowly unfastened his jeans; automatically arching his hips to help her.

Smirking, she slowly freed his erection; feeling herself getting wetter just at the sight of him. Licking her lips to wet them, Lily took her time in leaning forward; gently taking him into her mouth; moaning around him. Oh he tasted better than she had remembered.

Reluctantly pulling her mouth away, she planted a kiss on his head, licking the precum that glistered at her. She couldn't resist sneaking a quick look up at Mark; almost creaming on the spot when she seen the way he was staring at her.

Like he was restraining himself from literally pouncing her.

Mark was gripping the sides of the cushion so he didn't hurt her, knowing once she really got going he was very liable to rip her beautiful hair from her scalp. Growling softly, his eyes never left her face; nearly cumming on the spot as her lips wrapped around him again; taking him fully in her mouth. "Fuck…"

Lily forgot that he was watching her, more intent on enjoying herself. Humming around him, she felt him throbbing in her mouth and moaned lustily, the sound muffled. She wrapped her hands around the base of his shaft and brought them up, one after the other while she licked and sucked on him.

Hearing Mark's grunts and groans gave her much satisfaction though she wanted to hear him roar her name, usually it was the other way around. Licking her lips again, she practically swallowed him; working him over with her eager mouth.

What she was doing to him was indescribable, something Mark would never be able to fathom as his head tipped back. She was actually making him… surrender to him and he was enjoying it. She was going to be the death of him, he simply knew it. The way she bobbed on him, he had to bury a hand in her hair; careful not to pull though he wanted too.

"Lily…"

His voice was low and deep, she could get off on that voice.

"Make me cum." It was an order.

Lily could feel Mark's thighs tensing beneath her palms, her own body trembling with desire. She could feel how much passion was coursing through him, knowing he was more than ready to fill her waiting mouth with his seed. The only thing stopping him was her.

Not yet though.

Not until he did more than just moan her name. She wanted to hear him bellow it.

The little tease! She was bringing him closer and close to the edge only to back off. What the hell was she waiting for? A written invitation? Growling, Mark cupped the back of her head, thrusting his hips. He heard her muffled shriek and gentled his motions, not wanting to hurt her.

Much.

Lily knew he couldn't surrender, that in the end it would be her but she didn't care anymore. Feeling him dominating her, using her hair to grip as he used her mouth freely. She hadn't known she was into being dominated. Until now anyway.

Though Lily did get her wish.

When he came, Mark roared her name.

Lily swallowed every last drop, purring like a kitten.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

For the first month, everyone had watched with baited breath to see where the 'Taker/Lily relationship was goiong to go, waiting to see it crash and her burn.

Three months later, nothing had changed except they could walk together without getting stared at. They were the odd couple, polar opposites. Lily was always smiling, happy go lucky; with her wild and usually bright clothes and matching personality. 'Taker was at the other end of the spectrum, moody and intimidating.

Day by day, Lily was sinking even further into whatever it was she felt for Mark, maybe it was love like John had suggested. She didn't know if Mark loved her though he had said he cared for her.

As for the control and possessive issues, they had yet to run into that. Though maybe it was because he kept her so busy and exhausted.

And she adored every moment of it.

***

"John! Save me!" Lily shrieked as she ran to her friend; her purple and pink plaid skirt swishing against her thighs as she ran, laughing when he caught her. "I need sleep, help!" She croaked, turning her head to see Mark coming.

Laughing, John spun her around in a circle before setting her down. "I guess the Deadman isn't so dead after all, is he?" He asked smugly.

"Watch it, Cena." Mark said, rolling his eyes when John's smirk grew broader.

"Hey, I'd be BRAGGING if I had Lily in my bed every night."

"You'd also have a six inch hole in the middle of your forehead."

"Ouch. Easy, Deadman."

"Don't test me, boy." Mark dropped a kiss on Lily's lips before walking off.

"Good one John, tempt death." Lily teased, turning her attention back on him, flashing a smile. "Bragging huh? No, you wouldn't. You'd be BEGGING me to take you BACK to bed." She smirked, watching his face go red. "Attractive color." She hopped up onto a table. "So… what's up, Cenana?"

John groaned. "Must you call me that?" He sighed when she nodded, sitting down beside her. "Fine. Mickie and I broke up."

Lily bit her lower lip.

His shoulders slumped. "She said it wasn't working out and I guess I agree, but… it still hurts."

"Aww." She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into her and rested her head on top of his when he laid his on her shoulder. "Don't worry, John, someone will come along." She said softly, someone who wasn't blind or stupid, as Mickie apparently was.

John was awesome, damn it. What was wrong with that woman?

"You want to go out tonight? I promise to do my best to distract you from any sad thoughts."

Nodding, John jumped back down to the floor, his blue eyes sparkling again; all traces of sadness gone. "We're going out alright and I'm gonna show you the new moves I learned!" He was back to his chipper self, grinning at her. "Steppin!"

"Show me now!" Lily demanded, watching him with a grin. She was tempted to join him but wasn't wearing much underneath the skirt. Just a little bit of fabric that covered the essentials, no, she wasn't flashing her ass. "So after you're done for the night, look me up, alright?" She had to grab his arms to make him stop, giggling when he stumbled. "John! JOHN, table!" Lily groaned when her back collided with it. "You fatass!"

"Sorry!" John cringed, knowing that couldn't be comfortable and helped her, then turned around and raised her skirt. "Oooh, yellow panties?" He started laughing when she yelped before whirling around to slap him. "Hey, I was just making an observation!"

"What kind of observation?"

"One concerning your sister's panties."

Matt snorted water out his nose, regretting asking.

"Hello Mattie. John you ever peek at my panties without my permission and I will chop your fingers off!" Lily scolded, smacking his hand when he acted like he was going to do it again. "Down, Cenana!"

"Who's panties are we talkin' about?" Jeff demanded, bouncing up. "I like panties."

Lily didn't even crack a smile. "Mine, you moron."

Jeff groaned, snorting the water he had been drinking instead of swallowing; choking for a minute before pounding his chest. "Damn it…"

John was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face and he was rolled up in a tight ball on the floor; holding his stomach.

"FUCK, that burns!" Matt growled, having done the same thing with his water, again. He couldn't believe Jeff had walked right into that trap. "Dude, don't let 'Taker find out you were looking at her panties, you won't have a head left."

"Oh shit…" John paled, cutting off mid laugh abruptly and moved to his knees; wrapping his arms around Lily's legs. "Please, don't tell him!"

"Don't tell him what?"

Everyone BUT Jeff went white at that tone. Obliviously, Jeff went: "That John seen the color of Lily's panties?"

"WHAT?"

Lily was on her feet in front of John before Mark could do anything, kicking her friend when the back of her foot. She would have smirked when he crawled under the table if the situation hadn't been so serious. "I'm wearing a short skirt, anyone can see my panties if I were to twirl or something." She said, then mentally smacked herself.

That hadn't come out right.

And the expression on Mark's face only cemented that.

"Lily," Jeff whispered. "run."

"Is THAT right?" Mark cracked his knuckles, his voice deceptively calm; ready to brain Cena for even THINKING about Lily's panties. "Move, Liliana." He ordered gravely.

"Lily, for your own sake, do what he says."

When she refused and merely crossed her arms over her chest, Mark curled his lips into a sneer and lifted her over his shoulder. He smacked her now displayed for everyone to see –yellow panties and all- ass, carting her off.

Jeff peered underneath the table with Matt. "Cena, if he hurts her, we're hurting you." He said flatly.

Lily wasn't too worried, though she was trying to cover her ass; which was flashing everyone who walked by. "Yes, they're yellow!" She shouted when Melina giggled at her. "Mark, the blood is rushing to my-" She stumbled dizzily when he set her down, hearing him closing a door behind her. "head…"

Not saying a word, he ripped the skirt right off of her, ignoring her yelp. Still fuming, Mark tossed one of his shirts at her. "Put it on." He demanded, refusing to go to prison for murder. Which is exactly what would happen if she didn't hide herself.

Lily just arched an eyebrow at him, staring at the shirt with her own curled lip.

"If you don't want Cena's head popped off his shoulders like a fucking tick, you're going to put that on and next time; skip the fucking short skirt!"

"First off, you're not going to TOUCH, John." Lily said, not amused with one of her favorite skirts being destroyed, her green eyes flashing just as angrily as his. "Second, I'll wear whatever I damn well please, Mark." She remembered all too well his 'don't let me control you' bit and wasn't changing her attire just because he was having a 'man' moment. Though now she didn't have a choice on the shirt… or wait, yes she did. She'd put it on, then go borrow pants and a belt from Jeff.

"You're going to allow another man to look at your damn panties?" Mark shouted, his entire face turning an angry shade of red. "You are MINE, Lily." He reminded her, now backing her up into the wall.

Lily didn't have time to shriek when one of his massive; calloused hands gripped her by the back of her neck; jerking her forward into him; feeling like she had just collided with a brick wall.

She HAD been about to tell him she wasn't allowing anyone but him to look at her underclothes but he had effectively driven away all rational thoughts but kissing the breath right out of her.

She belonged to him. She was his possession, his girlfriend and Mark wasn't relinquishing her. Especially not to some little punk like John Cena.

Relaxing, Lily slid her hands up his chest; returning his possessive kiss. Finally, she had to pull away, unable to breathe. "You done yelling at me now?" She panted, leaning back against the wall.

"Yes." He growled, not through with her just yet and forced another breath stealing kiss on her. When he felt her gasping in his mouth for air, he broke it; pressing his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

If John valued his life, he would not be looking up her skirts anymore.

"I'll talk to John, you keep quiet." Lily said, reading him and smirked when he arched an eyebrow. "You're being transparent." She teased. It became easier with time to see or guess what was going through his mind. He was becoming human! "And… since you're not in a murderous mood…" She tugged on the shirt, frowning. It made her look like a child playing in her dad's clothes or something. "I'm going out stepping tonight."

"With John?"

She nodded, trying not to be timid about it.

Sighing, Mark nodded as well. "You have your room key, I'll be up when you get back." He smirked when she rolled her eyes.

***

"You're ALIVE!" Jeff yelped, tackling his sister when she walked into the room. "Whew, good thing too, we were going to get all crazy white boy on John."

"Uh huh…" Lily pushed him off of her, getting to her feet to go rifle in his bag. "Borrowing some clothes."

"Hey! I like those-" Jeff shut up when she arched an eyebrow and could only watch mournfully as his new pair of dark red Tripp pants were stolen along with a belt. "What happened to the skirt?"

"It was shredded." She sighed, pulling the pants on underneath the shirt before pulling it off, wearing a black tank underneath. Once she had gotten the belt in place, the pants hung comfortably low on her hips. "Ahh better."

"What do you mean shredded?" Jeff really did not want to go make the attempt of beating the shit out of 'Taker but he would, for his sister's honor.

"What she means is 'Taker ripped her skirt off, fucked her and then had to wear one of his shirts; which is also an effective way of branding her." Matt snorted, shaking his head; sounding completely disgusted. "It's official. Our sister has been reduced to an obedient sex kitten."

Jeff sighed heavily, moving to stop his twin from tackling their older brother to hell. "Don't. It's not worth it."

"Actually, Matthew dear, he just ripped off the skirt, the fucking we're saving for later!" Lily snarled, struggling to get free from Jeff. "Well come on, Jeff!" She exploded, looking up at him when he refused to let her go. "He's fucking OBSESSED with my sex life! It's ridiculous! Matt, here's an idea, go get LAID and then try pulling the STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS!"

Matt calmly sipped his water, refusing to look at her, she made him sick. "Go fuck the Undertaker and leave us real men alone." He ordered gravely.

"Man, that was low." Jeff groaned. "Do you really want to get your head knocked off your damn shoulders?"

"It would be better than watching our sister fuck one of our coworkers, not to mention the locker room leader."

Jeff had to practically shove Lily out of the door so she wouldn't try harming Matt, following behind her. "You're an asshole!" He shouted over his shoulder.

"What else is new?"

The minute they were in the hallway, Lily stepped aside and let Jeff smack himself into a wall, returning to the room. She was NOT done. She was sick of this shit.

Sighing when Jeff yelled, she flipped the lock. "We're going to sort this out RIGHT now, Matt." She said coldly, folding her arms over her chest. "Nobody else in the company gives two flying shits about me and Mark. YOU are the only one who has an issue with it. So, could the REAL MAN, please explain to me just what his damage is?"

"Get out." Matt ordered, flexing his shoulders angrily. He was not in the mood for his sister. "I mean it Lily, now!"

When she refused, Matt decided he would finally lay it on the line for her. "Do you wanna know what my damage is? It's because my sister is a whore! 'Taker's whore! You went out and picked the meanest, lewdest, rotten son of a bitch in the locker room and then had the balls to shove it in her brother's faces! Embarrassing us! You make me sick! Pining over him1 Grow up! This isn't high school, little girl!"

"There's the pot calling the kettle black! You're the one acting like a jealous fool, so why don't you grow up! That's all this is Matt, is you being jealous because I can actually HAVE a relationship with someone and NOT FUCK IT UP! No wonder Amy screwed around on you, you're a pathetic bastard! If I had been her, I'd of fucked Adam too because you're nothing but a little boy!"

The smack resonated around the room.

Lily went down holding her face.

Matt was shaking his hand, that was how hard he had backhanded her. "We're done." He said gravely, watching her slowly crawl backwards away from him, her green eyes wide. "Jeff may want something to do with you, slut, but I don't."

The venom in Matt's tone hurt almost as much as that slap had.

"Go ahead, run to your 'Taker and tell him what I did to your precious face. I don't give a damn!" Matt filled in the gap between them, stooping down enough to grab a fistful of her hair and dragged her out of the room.

Jeff caught Lily before she could hit the floor, watching with wide eyes as Matt slammed the door shut again. "What the fuck?"

Lily pushed Jeff away, holding her throbbing face; tears running down her cheeks. Her head was aching from her hair being pulled and then used as leverage when being tossed. "Don't." She whispered, shakily getting to her feet; knowing her face was going to have one hell of a bruise. "I'm gonna go… do NOT let Mark know about this." She pleaded, staring at her twin desperately.

She might hate Matt at the moment, maybe forever, but he was still her brother. When Jeff just nodded helplessly, she kissed his cheek before flying off down the hallway, avoiding everyone she could. They would all automatically think Mark had done this.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" John caught her, took one look at her face and his blue eyes nearly popped right out of his skull. "What the hell happened, Lil? Mark-" He sighed when she placed a hand over his mouth, letting her drag him into his dressing room.

Pushing away her hand, he examined her cheekbone, taking in the small cut; how swollen it was. "Shit, this might be cracked." He grunted. "Who did this?"

"Matt." Lily whispered, wincing as he gingerly felt the spot. "I don't think anything is cracked, John. I just need some ice…" She watched him retreat into the bathroom, hear water running followed by John coming at her with a cold, damp cloth.

At first it didn't feel so good when he held it to her face but after a few moments, the pain receded somewhat.

"We got into another fight." She still couldn't believe her brother had smacked her. Well, no… backhanded her. "I can't let Mark see this, he'll kill Matt!"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Slight non-con._

**CHAPTER 10**

"So much for having a fun night." Lily said a half hour later, sitting on John's hotel room bed; leaning back against the headboard with an ice compress to her cheek. She pulled it away, flexed her jaw and winced. Tentatively, feeling the spot she let out a small sigh. "It's gone down, bet it looks like hell though."

It sure hurt like hell.

"Think Mark would believe me if I told him I accidentally got whacked while we were out? Nah… he'd blame you." She raked both hands through her loose hair, knowing Mark was going to see it; she couldn't avoid him until it went away.

Sadly.

"Maybe you should try telling him the truth?" John suggested, groaning when the compress was thrown at his head. "Was that REALLY necessary?"

She shot him a look.

Nodding, he sighed. "Okay, it was, that was a stupid suggestion. Sorry." He cracked a grin and moved onto the bed, lying beside her. "I still can't believe Matt did that. What did you to piss him off that bad?"

Sighing, Lily recounted the entire conversation. "He told me I was 'Taker's whore, that I picked the worst person in the locker room and then shoved him in my brother's faces. I make him sick, etc etc etc. told me this wasn't high school. I called him a jealous fool, told him to grow up and that he was just pissed I could make a relationship work." She sighed again. "And that if I had been Amy, I'd of fucked around on him too because he's nothing but a little boy. That would be when he lost it."

"Oh shit." John winced at the reference to Amy. "Did you mention Adam?"

She nodded.

"Boy when you hit below the belt, you hit hard."

"I try."

"Even though, he had no right hitting you. I'll whoop his ass for you."

Lily felt absolutely zero remorse for what she had said. He wanted to call her a whore and all the rest, well then, she'd show him how much of a bitch she could be. "No, nobody is going to touch him. He's putting… whatever his drama is, over his family and he's not even worth the time anymore." She placed her hand over his. "Besides, Mark's eventually going to find out, let him do the hurting. You're too cute for jail or prison, you wouldn't last a day sweet cheeks."

"I'm not going to let him get away with hitting you." John said, trying not to smile at her joke, squeezing her hand. "It's just gonna be a match, though I'm going to do SOMETHING to him. Maybe pop his arm out of socket…. He could use a vacation after all the hell he's been causing you."

"Fair enough. Now let's hope Mark's temper keeps in check and he doesn't come hunting me up after two." Yawning, Lily stretched out on the bed, her shoes off and still in her pants –well, Jeff's pants but same difference- and tank top. "You sure I can sleep here, John? I might snore."

Chuckling softly, he nodded. "Sure honey, you can sleep with me anytime."

Lily promptly smacked him.

Snorting, John pulled her against him, then pulled the sheet over them. "Get some sleep, Lil." He yawned, knowing Mark would be blowing a gasket since she wasn't coming to his room that night but John didn't really care either.

***

Lily woke up with a groan, wondering why Mark was spooning with her. She always wound up on his chest. When she realized she was in clothes, there was a problem. It took several seconds to remember what had happened, her face giving a twinge to remind her.

Slowly, she rolled over to her other side; smirking when John frowned. Reaching out, she traced her finger down his nose; grinning when he wiggled it and did it all over again.

"Damn fly, go away." John grunted, tightening his hold on her, snorting. "Goddamn fly…" He smacked himself in the face to kill it, only to groan in pain, having hit his nose full force. "Fuck!"

Lily was giggling madly as he rolled out of the bed with a thud.

"Oh man, that fucking hurt…." He looked up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "You're not funny."

"Oh come on man, that was hilarious."

"Sure it was. I have to go make sure my nose isn't broken."

Laughing, she rolled out of bed and followed him into the bathroom; perching herself on the counter while he peered into the mirror. "It's not broken John, just squashed." She giggled, rolling her eyes when he groaned. "Come here you baby, let me look." She tugged him between her legs, gently feeling his nose. "Nope, not broken. Though it was funny as hell seeing you smash it."

"Yeah, hilarious." He snorted, the area around his nose red, letting loose with a string of curses. "That wasn't a smart idea."

When Lily wouldn't stop laughing, John began tickling her.

"How do you like it, huh?"

Shoving him away, she hopped down and ran for the bedroom, John right behind her. She let out a shriek when he pinned her to the bed, her hands winding up over her head; being held at the wrist.

"No more, John!" Lily shrieked, squirming to get away from him. "It's not MY fault you keep hurting yourself!" She was beginning to cry from laughing so hard. "Cenana, I'm going to get you for this! No more, stop tickling me1 Stop!" Lily's green eyes were wide, becoming breathless from laughing. "I'll super glue your hand to your dick!"

He promptly stopped only to bury his face in her neck, blowing raspberries which made her laugh all the more harder. "What was that?" He murmured, only pulling back after she threatened to put Nair in his shampoo. Growling playfully, John pulled her tank up to blow more raspberries on her stomach. Hearing her laughing was awesome, especially after the horrible night she had had, not stopping his playful assault. "You know, if you just apologize, this will all stop."

"No!" Lily couldn't pull his hair, he kept it buzz cut short. "I'll tweak your nose!" She threatened, trying to push his head away; giggling like a helpless child. She drew her legs up, gently kneeing his head. "Don't make me hurt you, I'll do it! John! Fine, fine! I give, I surrender, I'm sorry, you win!" She gasped. "Oh yuck… you drooled on me."

Chuckling, John wiped it away; his eyes locking with hers. Knowing this was definitely the most stupid thing he would ever do but unable to stop himself anyway, he dipped his head; gently kissing her. Even though he would probably be murdered by her dangerous boyfriend, he had to know, know what her lips tasted like; what they felt like, just once.

Lily could only stare at him, feeling his lips beginning to demand that she return his kiss. His lashes were long and brushed against his skin when he closed his eyes. This was different from Mark's kisses, maybe it was her.

Hesitantly, she placed her hands on either side of his head, pushing him away. "John?" She whispered, the confusion plain as day in her eyes.

Where had this come from?

Granted, their playful positions a few minutes ago might have something to do with it but as far as she had known, John had never looked at her as anything but a sister. After a moment, Lily leaned forward and hesitantly kissed him.

Then came the heavy banging on the door.

John groaned as he pulled away from her, not believing she had initiated that second kiss. He pressed a quick kiss to her before getting off the bed, walking over to peek out the spy hole. "Shit…" He mouthed, pressing his back to the door and wiped his lips off as if it could clear away the evidence. "It's Mark." He mouthed when she shot him a look, feeling his stomach roiling at her expression.

"Open the fucking door, Cena!"

"Fuck…" John muttered, trying to calm Lily down. Clearing his throat, he shot her one last look before opening the door; realizing a second too late he was in nothing but a pair of boxers. That wasn't good. "What's up, 'Taker?"

"Where's Lily?" Mark demanded, his eyes narrowing when she appeared. He instantly took in her tousled expression then spotted the bruise on her cheek. Gruffly, he pulled her through the archway, against him; examining it. "Who did this?"

"Matt." She whispered, unable to lie to him. Avoid him, yes. Lie to him, no. She could feel Mark's body trembling against hers and knew he was about to go off and kill her brother. "Mark, please, calm down." Lily wrapped her arms around him, pressing against him. "This is why I stayed away all night, I didn't want you doing something irrational. Calm down, Mark." She sincerely hoped John was putting on boxers.

"I'm going to kill him, Liliana." Mark said calmly, using her full name just to emphasize how serious he was. "I'll even do it in the ring so it's chalked up to an accident."

She shivered.

He gave John a once over, extending a hand as he wrapped his free arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Thank you for watching over her."

John felt sick to his stomach but took the offered hand anyway, resentfully wondering what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. His heart plummeted to his knees when a powerful pull jerked him into Mark's chest.

"If you ever kiss her again," Mark squeezed John's hand to the point of almost snapping a few fingers. "I will break you."

***

Lily felt like throwing up. She had been caught, well, no. It was just a simple kiss, right? A simple… passionate, demanding kiss that she couldn't believe had come from John. She stepped into Mark's room when he opened the door, turned to stare at him and licked her lips nervously. She inwardly groaned, no wonder he knew, they were still puffy.

On the bright side, John had gotten away with a warning and all his fingers.

Mark held up a hand when she tried to speak, pointing to the bathroom and followed her. "Sit." He ordered gruffly.

Lily watched as he procured a small tube from the counter, perched on the edge of the toilet seat, trying still not to hurl. She briefly glimpsed topical written on the tube, knowing it was some kind of pain killer.

"It'll make the pain less noticeable." He murmured as he applied it to her cheek. When he had finished, Mark capped the tube and walked right back out, dropping down on the bed.

He was right, her cheek was numb. But that didn't stop Lily from worrying. She had expected his anger, not this. Maybe he was changing? Hesitantly, she followed him out to the bedroom, moving to stand by the edge of the bed. "Mark?" She whispered, wishing he would look at her, do something. When he didn't look away from the ceiling, she crawled onto the bed; kneeling beside him. "Mark, please, look at me."

"What do you want, Lily?" He asked, his voice still calm, not looking at her. The anger was radiating off of him though he was struggling to keep himself from taking it out on her. Oh no, he'd take it out on her brother.

And John.

Mark could literally feel his blood beginning to boil as he thought of John kissing her, and her ENJOYING it. Closing his eyes, he took a few calming breaths.

That didn't calm him down at all.

Inwardly groaning, Lily moved so she was sitting astride him and moved his face so he had to look at her, or close his eyes. This might not be the best of moves on her part but…

She could feel how tense Mark was under her, knowing he was trying to hide his rage. "Mark, it was a kiss." She said softly, her green eyes wide. "We were just joking around and it happened."

WHY couldn't she lie to him?

Gritting his teeth, Mark moved her off of him. His hands were shaking as he stood up from the bed, moving to stare out the window. "Just a kiss…" He echoed, the words coming out tonelessly. Though they left a horrible taste in his mouth, poisoning him from the inside out. "Did you enjoy it, Liliana?"

She recognized the tone now. It was quiet and calm, bad combination, especially when you factored in the use of her full name.

When she didn't answer, he knew she had and clenched his teeth; driving a fist through the window. He ignored her screams as the glass shattered.

Oh dear Christ in Heaven. Lily clamped both hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She could see blood on his knuckles and hand where the glass had gotten him and paled. Against better judgment, she moved over to him, taking his hand in hers. "Mark, please, calm down! I did enjoy it." Her voice was full of shame and regret. "But I don't want him, I never did. I want you and only you! There's nobody else but you."

He shoved her away, not caring about his hand; green eyes dripping venom down at her. "You enjoyed it?"

Her head bobbed without her permission.

Mark was seeing nothing but red now, flipping the entire bed over in his rage. Her screams didn't register as he began destroying the hotel room, his violent temper fully unleashed.

Lily barely had time to duck when he hurled a lamp at her head.

"YOU FUCKING ENJOYED IT?"

"YES!" She screamed, arms covering her head protectively as she watched him out of tear filled, frightened eyes.

So THIS was what everyone had warned her about!

"DO YOU WANT ME TO LIE?"

Which was the problem. If she could lie, he wouldn't be destroying the room and scaring the hell out of her.

She cringed when he bent down and grabbed her wrists, unwillingly standing so her arms didn't pop out of their sockets. "Mark, stop! I'm sorry! I don't want him, I swear! It's you I love!"

Snarling angrily, Mark pinned her to the wall. In seconds he had divested her of her pants and unfastened his jeans, pushing them impatiently down his hips.

She loved him. She just admitted it.

He felt both relieved and angry, the anger currently overtaking all rational thought though. "Prove it." He whispered harshly in her ear as he slid inside of her, not caring that she wasn't ready; that she was dry and unwilling. He didn't give her time to adjustment, just pounded her as hard and fast as he could. "Is John's dick this good, huh?" He taunted. "IS IT?"

"NO!" She screamed, squirming against him. it hurt, oh did it hurt. For the first few minutes. She hadn't been wet, which was a first when it came to him and saying she was uncomfortably would be putting it mildly. After those first painful minutes, her body began responding to him; to his anger and violence, startling her.

Blinded by his rage, he kept up the brutal pace; hearing her sobbing though it didn't affect him. Then he looked down at her face, guilt crashing over him. "Lily…" Mark whispered, the anger diminishing only to be replaced with his own taste of guilt. He immediately began making love to her, trying to right his wrong. He couldn't believe she had admitted to enjoying her illicit kiss with Cena but that still gave him no excuse for raping her. He couldn't stop himself from finishing what he had started though, only now he was being considerate of her.

Lily held onto him tightly, her face hidden in his shoulder. When she came, it was earth shattering as usual, though at the same time it didn't feel right. She didn't look up when he came in her, feeling his entire body sagging and grunted when he leaned into her, the wall and him sandwiching her. "Jeff…" She whispered suddenly.

"LILIANA! MY TWIN SENSE IS GOING OFF!" Jeff shouted, banging on the door a second later.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Mark didn't move from his spot, kissing down Lily's neck and let out a shaky breath before pulling away to stare into her eyes. He knew he loved her, the woman had managed to worm her way deep inside of him and had stolen his black heart. Though he couldn't –he wouldn't- apologize for what he had done either.

He had warned her before they started their relationship that he was a violent, dangerous man.

He had also promised he would never physically hurt her.

He had just broken that promise in the worst of ways. He had taken the physical act of love and made it something dirty, something wicked.

Even if he had gentled his love making at the end it didn't change the fact that he still had hurt her. That was something he could never change or erase from her mind and he knew it.

Or his own mind.

Carefully, he set her back on her feet and stepped away. Without looking back at her, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Her bag was trapped under the now flipped over bed. Sighing, Lily looked around the room for something to wear that wasn't torn. She quickly located and pulled on one of Mark's discarded shirts, wiping away her tears before glancing at the closed bathroom door.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she walked over to the door; opened it and stepped out into the hallway, knowing better than to let Jeff inside.

If he was panicking over just a feeling, she could only imagine what he would do if he seen the state of the hotel room.

"Your twin sense?" She smirked with an arched eyebrow though she was mentally cursing. Of course if she was panicking or in trouble he'd know, just like she usually did with him.

It was just one of those weird, freaky twin things.

Usually a blessing, today it had proven to be a curse.

"What happened?" Jeff demanded, spotting the tear tracks on her pale cheeks. He could feel a strange mixture of fear and anger slowly consuming him, growling softly. "What did he do to you?" He whispered, not trusting his real voice at the moment, fearing exploding and going into that room only to get his ass handed to him. "Lily, did he hurt you?"

She lowered her head. When Jeff tried moving past her, she stopped him.

"DID HE?"

"No, not really." Lily had to physically restrain her brother now. "Jeff, listen to me! He didn't hurt me, okay"

Well, he did but then she had started liking it so… she was getting confused.

"Let me go get a shower and dressed. We'll go have breakfast or something, okay? Please?" She did not need her brother dying by provoking Mark when Mark was already in the mood to kill someone. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you back out here." She didn't give him time to answer, just shut the door in his face and locked it.

Lily turned around and slid down to the floor, her knees coming up to her chin, eyes taking in the room.

Mark walked out shortly after, fresh from the shower. He had to scrub himself clean after what he had done to her. He seen the terrified look in her gaze and felt his heart doing a painful lurch.

"I think it would be best if you didn't stay with me anymore, Liliana." He said finally, watching her head snap up. "I hurt you. I can't… allow it to happen again."

Getting to her feet, Lily shook her head. "It won't happen again." She said softly, watching him shaking his own head and frowned. "Mark, I won't give you a reason for it to happen again." She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to budge when he tried pulling away. "Unless you physically throw me out of this room, I'm not going. And even then, I'm coming right back."

"Do you understand what I just did to you?" Mark demanded, pushing her away. "I RAPED YOU!" He finally shouted. "I TOOK you without you wanting it and it doesn't fucking matter that you began to enjoy it! Because of my anger, I RAPED you! I'm dangerous and you need to run as far away from me as you possibly can!"

"I can't!" She exclaimed, staring at him and finally dropped down into a chair. "You told me what I was getting into right from the beginning. I couldn't walk away from you then and I still can't. No matter what it costs, I want to be with you, I want you." She knew it sounded insane and she probably WAS insane but it was the truth.

"I don't want to hurt you again, Liliana."

She folded her arms over her chest, obviously not about to budge.

His voice changed abruptly, cruelty sharpening his features as he kneeled between her legs, reaching up to caress her bruised cheek with his knuckles. "You said you loved me."

She nodded hesitantly.

"What a foolish notion. Do you know what you are to me, Liliana Hardy?"

Lily shook her head, hurt already welling up inside.

"A possession. You are my possession and nothing more. I am now relinquishing you. I'm done with you. Now get out of my room. I have more important things to deal with than a crying little girl."

If not for the coldness, the lack of any positive emotion in his eyes, Lily might not believe him. As it was, there was nothing but disdain in Mark's eyes. She felt her cheeks, realizing she was crying. She stared at him, her face draining of color as her eyes went blank.

"I should have realized," She whispered, getting to her feet. "I'm sorry, 'TAKER. It should have hit home when you RAPED me AFTER I said I loved you that you obviously didn't care for me."

Mark felt his knees giving out on him after she had walked out, hitting the floor. His head dropped, hair cascading around his face as he brought his fists down; ignoring the pain that radiated through the hand he'd put through the window.

He had raped Lily.

He had sent her away for her own good. She had to get away from him before he completely destroyed her. Of course she was more than a possession, even though at first that's what she had started out as. As time went by though, he had genuinely started caring for her and now… now he loved her.

He fucking loved her and he had sent her away to protect her.

***

Jeff arched an eyebrow when Lily walked out of the room, still not dressed. "What the hell?"

"My bag is trapped under the bed. I want to go home, Jeff."

Jeff frowned, studying her thoughtfully. Something was very, very wrong and he knew it. He also knew Lily wouldn't tell him until she was damn good and ready. He could see the bitter pain, the anguish in her eyes and knew whatever had just happened in that room had left one hell of a mark on her.

***

Lily went home after giving Jeff the PG version of what had happened. She didn't mention the 'rape' at all, just told him everything else, including the kiss with John.

Reliving that had hurt like a bitch. Mark's –no, he wasn't Mark to her anymore. He was simply 'Taker- cruel, hurtful words had pierced her in ways she had never thought possible. The pain that had seared through her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Movies, books, songs… none of them could ever adequately describe the pain she felt.

Ever.

At first Jeff had wanted to go back and knock 'Taker's head off but after she had convinced Jeff he was better looking with all his limbs attached, he had settled down. She had returned home to Cameron.

The next six months she spent time with her dad, bounced around between her friends; dad and then would stay with Jeff when he was home from the road at his house; along with his cute but semi annoying dog Jack.

Matt wasn't talking to her, still. But that was okay as she wasn't ready to make amends with him either.

Bit by bit she was healing. Though late at night, memories of 'Taker would assault her. All of them bittersweet because now she knew exactly what she had meant to him when he was giving her those soul searing, heated kisses.

Absolutely nothing.

***

"Lil, that's Jeff corvette…"

Lily frowned, following Shannon's finger to find the familiar car parked alongside the road. "Hurry up, I see smoke." She said, wondering what the hell Jeff was doing back so soon.

Jeff wasn't scheduled home for another week and even then, why would he move the 'vette from the garage to the side of the road?

Automatically she knew something bad had happened, her stomach coiling itself into knots.

They exchanged looks as they drew closer.

***

Jeff wasn't at home though. He was currently icing down his shoulder after getting his ass handed to him by Umaga. He currently hated his job. Stumbling from the bathroom to his hotel bed, he was all set to drop down and just die but the sudden ringing of his cell phone demanded his attention.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

"J-Jeff…" Matt's voice sounded shaky even over the distance.

"Look man, this really isn't-"

"You need to get home, man. Your house caught fire and…" Matt couldn't go on, his voice breaking. "Jeff…"

"Matt, my dog… Is Jack alright?"

"No."

***

Lily could only stare at what had been a house. She had found out neighbors had moved Jeff's car to the road by pushing it, afraid it would explode and make things worse.

If that were even possible.

Her arms were wrapped around herself, unable to tear her eyes away. "Jack was caught in the fire." She whispered.

Shannon nodded, raking a hand through his hair as fire fighters and volunteers combed the ash. "Yeah…"

"Poor Jeff…"

***

When Jeff finally got home after what seemed like an anxious eternity, he was driving perched on the edge of his seat, his eyes widening as what remained of his house came into view. "What the hell happened?" He whispered, parking alongside the road and slid from the jeep without bothering to shut it off. He spotted his corvette, the frown deepening.

Matt spotted him, walking over with a sad expression on his face. He could see how distraught Jeff was and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jeff…"

Lily appeared at Jeff's other side, tears in her eyes.

"Jack…" Jeff whispered, his knees hitting the hard ground.

Looking at Matt helplessly, Lily crouched down and wrapped her arms around Jeff; wincing when he clung to her like she was his life cord. "Jeff… calm down, bro." She whispered, trying to soothe him but how did you soothe someone when they had lost a pet? Especially Jeff, he was always so sensitive and took to animals like they were his kids. "The fire fighters said… they said it was quick. Jack was probably asleep and didn't feel a thing."

That was the only thing she could tell him, besides 'sorry, he burnt to a crisp'.

"C'mon bro, there's nothing more to be done." Matt said softly, bending down to help Lily pull Jeff to his feet. "Come on, come to my house."

Shannon stepped forward to take Lily's place, shooting her a worried look.

Jeff couldn't say anything more, in too much shock over losing everything along with his dog. His home. His music. His art. Everything.

It was all gone.

Lily was silent the entire ride to Matt's, sitting in the back of the jeep with Jeff; holding his hand even though he probably didn't even realize it. She watched as Matt and Shannon helped him inside Matt's house, following slowly.

"Matt, he needs to lie down." She whispered; observing Shannon trying to coax Jeff into drinking something. "Before he-"

Jeff fainted.

***

Lily woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a pencil flying on paper. Slowly sitting up from one of Matt's couches, she found Jeff sprawled on the floor; apparently sketching ideas for his new house. She could see he was still crying even as he worked and moved so she was leaning back against the cushions.

Jeff was ignoring the tears that steadily ran down his face, over his nose and then splashed onto the paper. He couldn't think, he didn't want to think. Sniffling, Jeff ripped the paper up and tossed it over his shoulder where dozens of over rejects had been so carelessly tossed.

Lily watched as he started all over again, noting how his fingers trembled, wincing when the pencil snapped clean in two.

"GODDAMN IT!" Jeff bellowed, hurling the sketchbook away from him. He pushed himself from the floor and stormed out of the house, the slamming door echoing throughout the unnaturally silent house.

Knowing Jeff was very likely to blow her off at the moment –not that she blamed him-, Lily got down on the floor and began cleaning the mess. She stared at some of the sketches, finally assembling them into a neat stack and set them on the couch.

When she was done, she slipped out the back door to go home. When Jeff was ready to talk or be around people, he'd come to her.

***

It took nearly a month before Jeff started talking again. He had reluctantly started putting together plans for his new house, realizing he couldn't stand living with Matt, at all. His brother was worried about the online Hardy show shit while Jeff was more concerned with piecing together his personal life, not airing it to the public.

The support poured in for him, from friends and fans alike. He was blessed and he knew it, knowing he was eventually going to have to stop living in his safe little shell and come back out into the world.

That and he needed to go talk to Lily. He hadn't seen her since that night at Matt's. He knew she was bouncing between staying with their dad, Shannon and one of her girlfriends from Matt but that was about it. His 'twin sense' hadn't gone off but then again, he wouldn't have noticed anyways since he had been so submerged in his own pain.

It was time to dive back in reality and he wanted his twin by his side when he did it.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Melina, I will never talk to you again if you don't stop!" Lily shrieked. \

Her best friend had come to visit for the weekend. Which had made Dad grin because Melina spent the entire time outside in a bikini, soaking up the sun. Currently they were both in their swimsuits, supposed to be washing down the old pick-up they'd gone mudding in but…

"That's it!" She snatched up the hose and sprayed Mel down.

Melina squealed, jumping away and grabbing the suds bucket at the same time, hurling the soapy water at Lily in return. "It's not my fault you don't know how to wash a truck!" She waited until Lily was close enough to pour the rest of the water on Lily's head.

"No! I just did my hair!" Lily groaned, quickly running for a towel and rubbed her hair briskly. "You wench." She had spent all morning putting her hair into tiny braids with faux rubies, having added black streaks to the blond. "I'm glad you're here, Mel." She said after a few minutes, adjusting her orange bottoms and sighed; chewing on a fingernail. She was really tempted to ask about 'Taker but that would lead to a door she didn't need to open. "How's John?"

"He's fine, missing you I think." Melina shrugged, dropping down on the grass alongside Lily. She yawned, stretching and then frowned when a car pulled into the driveway. "Who is-"

"JEFF!"

Jeff groaned when Lily came flying at him, catching her and groaned again. Now he was soaked. Though he was grinning as he spun her around in circles.

Melina was smiling so damn hard her face was hurting.

Lily planted a quick kiss on his cheek before squirming away; laughing when she seen he was wet now too. "I thought you went back on the road?" She asked, pushing a small tendril of hair behind her ear impatiently, just happy to see him. why he had stayed away for a month was beyond her, especially when she knew he had spent time with Matt and a few of his friends. It stung just a bit that he hadn't wanted to see her, his twin.

"No, I got a few more weeks off so Vince can build on my comeback." Jeff snorted, not impressed with Vince's current ideas. "Damn, but I missed you Lil!" He hugged her tightly again.

"Uh Jeff, you look like you pissed yourself." Melina called out.

"Huh?"

"Yeah you do, how'd that happen?"

"Liliana, another package from your secret admirer." Gilbert called from the back porch, waving at Jeff.

Lily frowned. "Throw it away!" She had been receiving odd ball things like chokers and perfumes lately.

"Betcha it's from that boy in town…"

"Throw it away dad!"

"No wait, dad!" Jeff hurried over to take the package, examining the silver and green box with a raised eyebrow. "This looks like something expensive…" He tore it open without waiting for his twin to grant her permission –which she wouldn't have anyway- only to blink at the black velvet box.

By this time, Melina had gotten up and ambled her overly curious ass over.

"WOW!"

"Oh my God, are those real diamonds?"

It was a beautiful silver bracelet with tiny pendants of diamonds and emeralds dangling from it. Attached was a note.

"Well," Melina prodded impatiently. "Read it."

"_To my beautiful Lily_."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Gilbert snorted.

Jeff cocked his head to the side as he regarded his twin, smirking slightly. "Someone loves my other half."

Reluctantly, Lily looked at it; took the note and frowned. She had a sneaking suspicion who it was sending her shit but since she couldn't prove it, she wasn't saying a word. Silently, she took the box and wrappings, carried them over to the trash can and threw everything away.

"Last week she got some kinda foreign perfume, guess what she did with that?"

"I used it as an insecticide."

Jeff cleared his throat and shot Melina a warning look when she opened her mouth to protest the blaspheming of diamonds. Keeping his own trap shut, he walked over to Lily and pulled her in for another hug, kissing the top of her head. "Forget about it." He said softly. Then just to change the subject, he flashed Melina a smile. "So what are you doing here, gorgeous?"

"I'm on a mini vacation away from David."

"What'd he do this time?"

"Oh nothing much, just decided he was going to screw around with Barbie."

Jeff's jaw dropped.

Giggling, Lily leaned back into him. "You haven't heard the best part yet! They didn't KNOW she caught them going at it until she started snapping pictures." She paused for Melina to finish explaining, a grin on her face.

"I blew them up into posters and hung them EVERYWHERE in the building the next night."

Jeff dropped, laughing his ass off.

Melina was smirking like a Cheshire cat. "That'll teach him to cheat on me."

"Oh man, I miss the best shit when I'm off road. Please tell me you have a video."

At this point, Gilbert had excused himself to go back into the house.

Giggling wickedly, Melina pointed to the house. "It's of the reactions to the posters, we've watched it at least a dozen times." She laughed outright when Jeff flew inside.

"Oh great… he's never going to stop watching that." Lily groaned, rolling her eyes as Mel linked their arms together; slowly following him into the house.

"Go get dressed you two, running round here like…" Gilbert said when they came in, trailing off and turned his attention back to his football game.

"He means you, Mel Mel."

"Awww what's the matter, Gilly?" Melina cooed, walking over to kiss his head. "I'm not putting any clothes on. I'm comfy."

"Fine, you don't put clothes on and I'll be carting your ass upstairs to my old bedroom."

Gilbert shot Jeff a look. "Like hell you will, boy."

"Fine, I'll take her to Mattie's."

Melina looked at Jeff, amusement written all over her face. "Why Jeff Hardy, I do believe you want me."

"What man in their right mind wouldn't?"

Jeff and Melina, that was… an odd couple. Leaving them to their flirting, Lily headed upstairs to change. She could hear her dad both laughing and scolding downstairs while the pair bantered back and forth, rolling her eyes. Melina as her sister-in-law, hmmm… Maybe she'd have to help play matchmaker.

She changed into jeans and a tank top, freezing when she heard a door slam and ran to the window. Laughter escaped her as she watched Jeff and Melina dive into his corvette and peel out of there.

Which left her alone with the grumpy dad. She listened to him as she did supper dishes, having a feeling Jeff and Mel wouldn't be back for awhile, if ever. "Face it daddy, I'm the good one of the bunch." She teased, putting away the last dish.

Of course he didn't know about her and 'Taker, and he never would.

"Yeah, I reckon you are." Gil sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back shortly." She kissed his cheek and headed out before he could start on again about Jeff. Jeff was definitely going to be getting an earful from the old man when he came back. She should probably video tape it…

***

He watched her from a distance, sitting astride his Harley. God she looked beautiful, the gems in her hair catching and reflecting the late afternoon sunshine; her golden skin begging him to reach out and… He missed her. He also had seen what she did to his gift, which had damn near shred him.

She wanted nothing to do with him but he had to try. He had made the mistake of letting her go. Well, no he hadn't let her go, he had forced her away.

Damn it.

Mark loved her. How it happened or even why, he wasn't sure, but he did.

Rarely did he regret something. But after she had walked out that door, he knew he'd been wrong. She had admitted her wrong doings and he had punished her in the most vile way a man could a woman. He had raped her.

Mark had to close his eyes, not that it stopped the memories from assaulting him. Her tear streaked face. Pained, luminescent green eyes staring at him; loving him even though he had forced her. Her rapid breaths as she struggled not to scream.

His own mind was his worst enemy.

***

Lily enjoyed the feel of the grass skimming her bare feet as she walked the boundaries of the yard, her mind straying back to that damn bracelet. If she was right on her assumption, he had a lot of fucking nerve. He was the one to push her away, called her his possession. She had to close her eyes, willing the tears not to come as she remembered that horrid day.

Her head snapped up, goose bumps suddenly forming on her arms and rubbed them; looking around. Now she was making herself paranoid. Moving at a slow, leisurely pace; she headed back towards the house. She wasn't scared of anything, especially when there was nothing there to-

Her green eyes narrowed, staring down the road.

What the hell?

"Daddy, bring me your binocs." From this far away, it looked like a damn horse or something. Maybe a cow. She accepted the binoculars with a mumbled thanks, adjusted the scope and looked.

"Liliana?" Gilbert frowned, watching her pale under her tan.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She muttered, storming into the house.

Fuck him!

He could send her shit, WATCH HER, but didn't have the BALLS to actually bring his ass TO her? Not that she cared anyways.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

***

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Mark entered through the unlocked front door. Apparently Mr. Hardy didn't believe in security systems, then again, he probably never had a reason too considering they lived out in the middle of nowhere.

Quiet as a mouse, he crept up the stairs, easily locating Lily's room. Her door was marked with a giant butterfly with her initials etched into it. Cute.

He pushed open the door and just stared at her. She was in a pure white nightgown, looking light an angel in the silvery moonlight. Closing the door silently behind him, he filled the void between himself and the bed and just stood over her.

When her eyes started fluttering, he moved fast enough to press a hand to her mouth before she could scream.

Lily was wide awake in seconds, staring into those glittering eyes that haunted her in her dreams. She brought her hands up, slapping both sides of his face; angry tears making their appearance. She didn't think he was mad, no, she thought he was keeping her quiet just so he could have a chance to say whatever it was apparently on his mind.

Screw him!

She then boxed his ears, hoping he knew his diamond and emerald bracelet were now garbage.

Mark didn't move though that had hurt like a bitch. Instead he replaced his hand with his lips, letting actions speak for him. He felt her hitting him repeatedly and just deepened the kiss, keeping her silent so daddy didn't come in with a damn shotgun.

When she started melting against him, Mark pulled away, both of her hands now locked in one of his; pressed between them. "If you scream, I'll keep kissing you." He threatened in a whisper.

Which tempted her to start screaming.

Lily licked her now tender lips, keeping quiet. Sleeping with the man who had done his best to shred her into pieces –emotionally of course- wasn't up there on her top ten list of smart things to do. "If you've come to apologize and tell me how much you love me, I won't believe a word you say." She warned in a whisper of her own.

"Yes, you will." Mark countered, confident that she still loved him, even if he didn't deserve it. He might not deserve her, but he would have her again. His lips traveled down her jaw line then to her neck. "You're my everything, Lily." He murmured huskily. "All I do is think about you. You're in my every waking thought, my every dream and the last prayer I say at night."

He was going to make her cry. Lily almost hated him, feeling her heart constricting.

"I want you with me. I know I hurt you and you'll never know how much I wish I could go back and change what I did. I more than love you, Liliana Hardy. I'm IN love with you." Mark pressed his forehead against hers, sighing softly. "I'm in love with you and I can't live without you."

Lily opened her mouth to say something only to find the words lost in another one of his mind destroying kisses, forgetting her train of thought completely.

"When you're ready, you'll know how to find me."

She recovered in time to sit up and watch him disappear out her bedroom door like a thief in the night, pressing a hand over her racing heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Was this one of his mind games? Was he just playing with her?

Of course Lily couldn't help herself from asking herself those questions, even as she was grabbing an already packed bag and climbing down the trellis right outside her bedroom window.

She giggled in spite of herself when he froze on the steps, looking at him from her place on the ground. "I know I'm probably going to regret this but I still want you." She wasn't telling him she still loved him, not until she was sure he wasn't out to shatter her again. "And if you think you're coming here, waking me up and then leaving me cold; you're outta yo' mind."

Grinning, Mark filled the distance between them to kiss her. He lifted her up; feeling her legs wrapping around his waist and smiled against her lips. "Let's get out of here." He murmured huskily, smiling again when she simply nodded.

***

"No note! No nothing!" Gilbert raged the next morning, standing in Lily's bedroom; Jeff and Matt behind him. He had called Matt's to see if she might be there after she hadn't come down by hr normal time; having gone up to check on her and found her gone. "She took her knapsack and looks like she went out the window…" He rubbed the top of his head. "Where the hell could she have gone?"

All three of them flew down stairs when the phone rang, skidding to a halt in the living room just as the answering machine caught the call.

"Dad, sorry for running out like that, something came up." Came Lily's giggling voice, obviously oblivious to the fact that she had left three people very worried about her with her sudden disappearance. "I'm fine so calm down and you can beat me the next time I come through that way, okay? I love you, DON'T WORRY! And don't call the boys!"

"Well, at least she wasn't kidnapped…" Jeff scowled at their father. "Don't scare me like that!"

Matt smashed the answering machine before walking out, ignoring the looks he got.

***

A week of Heaven.

Lily had been curious about where he was taking her, only to find out they were just traveling. No deadlines. No early flights to catch. Just them and the road.

She had also discovered the perks of sleeping outside, he made a great body warmer for one. Another thing was it was kind of a rush making love out in the open, knowing they could be spotted or watch however unlikely that was.

She was turning into a little pervert.

Now though, he had to go back to work and she had gone with him, sadly. Granted, she hadn't been in arena for over six months –since their break-up- and no doubt people were going to wonder what the Hell was going on but… oh well.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Lily asked in a whisper, nervous as hell for some unknown reason.

"Yes." Mark said firmly, leaving no room for doubt. He entwined his fingers with hers, squeezing gently to reassure her. He loved her and wasn't losing her again. If John even THOUGHT about coming to see her, Mark was going to borrow Hunter's sledgehammer to bash the pup's skull in.

Without Lily knowing about it of course.

Lily's mind strayed to her friend, well… maybe he wasn't her friend anymore, she hadn't made any attempt to contact him after that kiss.

Probably be a good idea to keep things that way.

LILIANA, I AM GOING TO STRING YOU UP BY YOUR-" Jeff stopped mid rant, eyes narrowing when he seen who she was with. "You're fucking KIDDING me?!"

"Boy, you best be changing that tone of yours." Mark ordered gruffly; his acid gaze DARING Jeff to upset Lily. "I'll be in my dressing room, darlin'." He murmured in her ear, smirking when Lily shivered and patted her ass as he walked by, shooting Jeff a warning look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

Sighing, Lily folded her arms over her chest; tapping a heeled boot on the floor impatiently. Truth be told, she should have expected this. But since Jeff was her twin, she hadn't. Shame on her for being so damn thick in the head. "Honestly, Jeff, I have no idea." She confessed finally, dropping her arms and shrugged helplessly. "I love him."

Still hadn't told Mark that but… Jeff already knew she did, she had never stopped.

"Please don't yell at me. I'm not trying to piss you off."

"Do you have any idea what I've been through in the last month? I've been through hell and back and then you decide to add onto all of that? Are you fucking for real?" He demanded angrily, his temper up. He couldn't believe she was being so damn nonchalant about this.

"YOU FUCKING DISAPPEAR WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GODDAMN NOTE AND DAD HAD TO CALL ME AND MATTIE OVER TO THE HOUSE CAUSE HE WAS SCARED TO DEATH! THEN WE FIND OUT YOU'RE WITH THAT FUCKING FREAK AGAIN? LILIANA HARDY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Jeff didn't give her the chance to reply, just stalked off.

Dad called Jeff AND Matt? Oh great! Now Jeff would go tell Matt and they wouldn't be on speaking terms again. Not like they really were before, just pulling it together for Jeff but… Sighing, she slumped against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

What the hell WAS she doing? She was placing her heart in the hands of a man who had purposefully broken it once already.

***

Sighing, Mark threw his bag into a corner of his locker room and dropped down on a steel folding chair, burying his head in his hands. He knew Lily was still having doubts about him after what he had said to her half a year ago. He had explained to her, in depth, why he had done it but that still didn't make things right and he knew it.

He would have to prove it to her.

His thoughts were interrupted when she walked in, frowning at the expression on her face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Jeff is just pissed with me." She muttered, wiping at her eyes. "He'll get over it, eventually." Lily forced herself to smile, letting him pull her onto his lap. "So… what's up for tonight?" She really didn't need to think about her twin because that led to her thinking about how being with Mark had a tendency of shredding her family.

"After the show, we're going to the hotel where I have a surprise for you."

"Hmmm, can you just tell me what the surprise is and I'll PRETEND to be surprised?" She suggested with a pleading smile, green eyes sparkling. When he shook his head no, she straddled his lap and ran her hands down his chest. "Please?" She whispered, bending forward to kiss his neck; heard him groan and smirked. "C'mon Mark, you know you wanna tell me."

"No… I want you to be surprised… damn it darlin'…" He growled, cupping her waist and squeezed gently. When she didn't stop her delicious attack on his neck, he returned the favor; touching her in places he knew lit her on fire. "Feel good?"

"Yes, but since you're making me wait…" Lily got off of him, planting her hands on her hips; staring down at him out of smoldering eyes. "Then you're waiting too. I'm going to go see Melina, while you… cool down." Winking at him, she darted out of the room.

Mark groaned, instantly getting up and heading for the showers.

What a tease!

***

"Lily!" Melina squealed when she seen her friend, catching her in a tight hug. "I take it you and Mark made up."

Lily blushed.

"Your brother is furious." Obviously she meant Jeff, the brother she was now dating. "But I for one couldn't be happier for you. Don't worry, I'll make Jeffy see reason."

"I bet you will." It was still a bit weird to realize that Melina and Jeff were a couple. "He better or I'll clock him upside his head." Lily threatened, trying not to be angry with her stubborn twin. "I mean, I guess I understand him getting pissed that I just took off but he really needs to stop hollering at me. He's older by four minutes and acts like… like Matt!"

That was the worst insult she could think of and seen Melina mouth 'ouch'.

"I am NOTHING like Mattie." Jeff said firmly, joining them. "I don't screw women who fuck me over and I don't backhand my sister into next Tuesday."

Melina cringed. "Jeff…"

"You have no idea what I've been through this past month, Lil. My house burning down, Jack…" He swallowed hard, his eyes turning glassy. "Needing to rebuild my house and everything, then you just up and leave with Mark who you said you hated. Now come on, don't you find that a little… crazy?"

"Not at all. And I don't know what you went through because YOU didn't want me around!" Lily said, staring at him. "I called Matt's every day to ask about you and he kept telling me you needed 'time'. I'm your twin! You spent time with everyone BUT me during that month. I might be crazy but at least I don't push you away Jeff. Talk to you later, Mel." She nodded at her friend before walking away, knowing she was seconds away from either crying all over again or ripping Jeff's hair out.

Jeff blinked and went after her, stopping Lily from going too far and spun her around to face him. The tears in her eyes broke his heart and he hugged her tightly. "Matt never told me." He whispered, thinking 'I'm going to kill him'. "Matt kept telling me you needed time away from me."

"He did what?" Lily pulled away, anger overtaking the sadness. "Is he here?" When Jeff slowly nodded, she grabbed his hand. "We're going to get whatever shit is wrong with Matt fixed NOW. I am sick and tired of his damage."

What the hell? Why would he lie to them? What reason did he have this time?

"Hold on." She paused long enough to pick up a kendo stick. "Now let's go see him."

Melina was laughing her ass off, unable to help herself. "Hold on, lemme get a weapon so I can beat my swine brother's ass to hell and back. Okay NOW let's go!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, holding her sides.

Jeff couldn't stop laughing either, though he did take the stick from Lily, shaking his head. "Let's just calm down for a minute." He kept his arm firmly around Lily's waist, just in case.

"This isn't funny, Jeff. I'm glad you're so damn amused that he keeps being an asshole but I'm NOT!" She groaned when he wouldn't let her go; eyes narrowing when Satan himself rounded the corner. "Oh Mattie, c'mere."

"Hold on… give her back the stick!" Melina gasped.

"Don't encourage her, Mel!" Jeff groaned, then groaned even louder when his twin broke free and proceeded to tackle their older brother. He gawked. Lily was tiny compared to them and yet she was currently straddling Matt with the kendo stick pressed to his throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Matt rasped. "LILY!"

Jeff pressed his foot firmly on Matt's babymakers, ignoring the people coming to watch. "Why did you lie to us?"

Melina was snapping pictures.

Lily dug the stick deeper into Matt's throat, finally letting up enough for him to suck in some air. "You told me Jeff needed time, you told Jeff I needed time from him. So, Matthew, how bout you tell us what the HELL is WRONG with you?" She glanced over her shoulder, smirking. "Jeffy, you don't want any nieces of nephews, huh?"

"Fuck no, not from him!"

"Spill it Matthew Moore Hardy!"

"FINE!" Matt shoved Lily off of him, which in turn sent Jeff backwards. Stumbling to his feet, he stared at them hatefully, not masking it. "It was me! It was me who set the fire and killed your fucking dog. You two are so close; so tight and I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. Guess what, it almost worked. You two were driven apart until you decided to have your fucking precious bonding moment!"

This time it wasn't Lily needing to be held back, it was Jeff. Lily and Melina both had to tackle him to stop him from attacking.

"Why?" Lily shouted at Matt, confusion on her face. "We're supposed to be close, Matt, we're a FAMILY!"

"Jeff, calm down, calm down. You keep that up and you're going to be hurting Lil and me." Melina pleaded, straddling his chest while Lily took his legs. "Calm down, baby."

Matt started laughing, ignoring the tears in his sibling's faces. "You want to know why?" He shook his head. "Isn't it OBVIOUS? You two are this close knit group, and it's JUST you TWO, no one else! I don't give a damn if you ARE twins! It was nice having my brother to MYSELF without my slut sister interfering all the fucking time! I've never been a part of your little twinsistence or whatever you call it and you both know it!"

Lily and Melina exchanged looks when Jeff went limp, both looking down to find him staring at the ceiling; tears running down the sides of his face and into his hair.

"You-"

Adam watched with wide eyes as the women attacked Matt, wincing when fingernails were brandished. "Someone better let Larry know Matt's going to need some Neosporin."

Mickie James just nodded.

Growling, Matt backhanded Melina out of his way then shoved Lily off of him, spitting blood in her face. "That's it, get angry and attack me! I'll fuck your shit all up, bitch!" He threatened.

At which point, Adam moved to restrain him.

"It's not my fault you're a selfish bitch and hogged Jeff all to yourself!"

Melina was currently being lead to the trainer's room with a bruised cheekbone.

"Go ahead and try it!" Lily screamed, feeling a pair of hands now holding her back as she tried getting at Matt, catching Jeff following Melina. That's okay. She knew Jeff would probably be taking his anger out on Matt in the ring. She wasn't part of the show, she didn't get that luxury. "Come on big brother, you hate me so damn badly, come fuck me up!"

But Matt was staring past her, his skin paling under his painted on tan at the owner of the hands holding her. "What the fuck do you want, Deadman?" He spat angrily. "Go ahead let her go so I can knock her ass down again!"

"Lay so much as a finger on her and I will kill you." Mark promised darkly.

"Look, this is a SIBLING thing so why don't you take a fucking flying leap?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?"

Matt's face was an angry red.

Lily burst free and speared Matt, backing away before he could smack her. Pure liquid rage was coursing through her. "You burnt down Jeff's house!" She kicked him in the ribs. "You killed Jack!" Another kick. "All because you're jealous!" She didn't get a third kick because she was being pulled away again. "I hate you Matt! And you know Jeff will too! So choke on THAT!"

"Good!" He snarled, not moving to go for her since Mark had taken a defensive position. "I hope both of you burn in hell for what you put ME through with your twin bullshit! Rubbing it in my face constantly about the connection you two have! He's my fucking brother too and he doesn't even love me! He will never love me like he does you because I'm not a part of the exclusive club!"

Lily stopped trying to kill him and sagged back in Mark's arms. "Why didn't you ever tell us this?" She demanded in a harsh whisper, her voice still carrying through the crowded but silent hallway. "You never once mentioned any of this to either of us."

"Someone call Doctor Phil."

"Now's not the time, Cenana."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Mark held Lily close to him, feeling her trembling from head to toe and wanted to kill Matt for the poison that was coming out of his mouth.

"You two wouldn't have listened. You never cared about my problems. It was always 'how's the twins doing' or 'how's Jeff doing'. Even during my goddamn surgeries people were still asking me about JEFF or YOU instead of how I was doing! So I decided to hit him where it would hurt the most, his home and his fucking dog. And I also knew that by destroying Jeff, I destroyed you." Matt chuckled darkly.

Lily was going to puke. She looked past Matt, locking eyes with John and nodded.

Adam cringed alongside Randy as John tackled Matt from behind, sending the oldest Hardy to the floor face first.

Purposefully, Lily stepped on Matt's right hand with the heel of her boot, hearing something crack. "You're sick. Stay away from MY brother." She said coldly, stepping away. "I have to go throw up." She whispered, looking at Mark.

He nodded, watching her hurry off and cracked his knuckles. "Let's take a walk, Hardy."

***

It took Lily an hour before she was even calm enough to speak a sentence without the words 'fuck, Matt, kill' in it. Then another fifteen to quit shaking. She didn't want to know what happened to Matt, having been informed that John and Mark had taken him outside. No doubt he'd be in the ICU for awhile. Not that he didn't deserve it.

She ambled into Alex's office, frowning when she seen Jeff was asleep on a cot. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. I had to sedate him when he flipped out but…"

Lily looked around, realizing the room was in shambles.

Alex patted her shoulder before walking out, giving her time alone with her brother. That and he had to go talk to Vince about the damages. It was amazing what the normally vibrant and easygoing Jeff Hardy could do when pushed over the edge.

Lily sat down on a small stool, reaching out to take Jeff's hand; tears pricking her eyes. How could Matt do this? He had torn their family apart because of his jealousy. If she and Jeff had known how he felt things would have been different. They hadn't even been aware he had felt left out.

Even so, that was no reason to… to…

Lily had to think about something else, knowing she was liable to either get angry again or start dry heaving. Squeezing Jeff's hand, she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead, knowing when he came too he'd either fly off the handle again or crumple.

About ten minutes later, Mark walked in followed by John and a fuming Alex.

Both men were sporting blood and smelled a bit like gasoline.

"Sit." Alex order gruffly, shaking his head. Matt was currently on his way to a local hospital. "What the hell did you two do to him?"

"Gave him a taste of his own medicine." Mark grunted, looking Lily over intently.

Alex was going to regret asking but did anyway. "How?"

"We burned him." John said, sounding oh so casual.

"Alive."

"With a dog collar wrapped around his fucking neck."

"He'll be fine. We only broke some limbs…"

"You set my brother on fire?" Her eyes were going to fall clean out of their sockets, she simply knew it. Maybe she hadn't wanted things to go THAT far but then again… Glancing down at Jeff, Lily nodded. "Good." She got up and walked over to hug John, not caring about the blood. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear before going to Mark, taking his hand in hers. "Now that you've got all that aggression worked out, do you feel better?"

"Do you feel better?"

She nodded.

He nodded as well. "I'm sorry but…"

"Shit, I'm not sorry." John interrupted with a snort. "I'm glad that son of a bitch will be out for awhile. Maybe next time he'll think twice before deciding to go all psycho on people."

"John…" Alex sighed.

"No fuck that! He fucked over his blood! His blood, his family, all because of jealousy. He killed his brother's dog, totally destroyed everything he had. That's messed up and I don't regret a damn thing we did to him."

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose.

"John is right." Lily said flatly. "Matt deserved everything he got and much more. He purposefully destroyed Jeff's life and tried to take everything away from him. He failed on one account, Jeff still has me." She tilted her head back to look up at Mark. "You smell like gasoline, you need a shower. John, you alright over there?"

"Fine beautiful, just fine." John cracked a smile at her, winking.

Lily automatically checked Mark to make sure he wasn't about to kill anyone.

"John and I have come to an understanding of sorts." He told her, looking thoughtful. Mark took a deep breath, as if what he was going to say next physically injured him. "I'm going to give you the option to pursue him if you want."

Lily's green eyes widened.

"I know you don't trust me right now, Liliana and I don't blame you. I also know that you don't kiss a person without feeling SOMETHING for them. So here's what I want you to do: go on a date with John; explore your feelings and make your decision afterwards."

"HUH?" John was staring at Mark like he had lost his damn mind.

"After that date, if you feel you still want to be with me and you love me, then I'll be waiting." Mark finished as if he hadn't even heard John, his eyes never leaving Lily's astonished face.

"First off, John isn't… I wouldn't…" Lily was flabbergasted. That kiss was over SIX months ago and this was the first she had even seen John SINCE then. "I wouldn't be here with YOU if I didn't-" Lily frowned when he shook his head and jumped up to box his ears.

While Mark's head was ringing, she took advantage and pushed him down into a chair; placing her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, Mark Callaway, I love YOU. John is my friend and that is all he ever will be." She glanced back at John. "If you have feelings for me, I am sorry. That kiss was just that, a kiss." She looked at Mark again. "But it's you I give everything too, nobody else. We clear?"

Mark was growling at the ringing in his ears, tempted to cut off her damn hands for that but… he couldn't hurt her either. "Got it." He grunted.

John was smirking. "Looks like Lil laid down the law."

"Say that three times fast." Alex muttered, wondering if he was seeing this correctly. The Undertaker had just gotten his ears boxed and wasn't doing anything but taking it. Alex made a mental note to schedule himself for a cat scan the following morning.

"I love you, Liliana Hardy." Mark was still ignoring everyone but her.

Lily was beaming from ear to ear.

"Now," His manner changed from serious to devious. "Let's get back to the hotel."

She perked up. "Okay!"

John and Alex both made gagging noises.

***

"This surprise better be worth you covering me in blood." Lily grumbled, staring down at her hands. "Ew."

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it AND be clean in no time." Mark promised, opening the hotel room door with one hand, pressing his other over her eyes so she couldn't see.

Lily flushed as he slowly guided her into the room, inhaling deeply and smiled. "Roses…"

"That's cheating." He grumbled, uncovering her eyes. "I love you."

The room was covered in roses varying in size and color, no two alike. Their sweet scent perfumed the comfortably warm, dimly lit room. Rose petals covered the bed, soft and fragile to the eye, tempting Lily to lay down and just breathe in the heavenly scent.

But Mark was now ushering her into the bathroom where he had the garden tub waiting. The bathroom was lit with candlelight, assorted sized and shaped candles spread out over the counters and surfaces; even on the floor. Resting on one of the ledges built into the wall of the tub were her favorite bath oils and beads.

Lily was pretty curious how much he had had to pay someone to do all this. "Wow." She breathed, inhaling deeply. The vanilla scent was heavenly. She was surprised to realize the tub was filled, rose petals floating on the water and reached out to scoop a few into her hands; the water comfortably warm.

Mark waited patiently while she took all of it in.

Smiling, she turned to look up at him, not sure what to say. "This is… sweet." It was very romantic and something she never would have expected from him honestly. "Mmm… that tub is looking very inviting right now."

"Very…"

***

After the relaxing bath, followed by a very steamy shower; Lily was ready to go sprawl on the rose petal covered bed. She wrapped herself in a fluffy; white towel, leaning back against the sink to watch Mark. Her green eyes followed every movement, the water running down his body as he wrapped a towel around his waist, took in the droplets that clung to his eyelashes before he blinked them away.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too, Lily." He whispered, taking her hand to pull her against him. "Thank you for the second chance."

"Mmhmm." She murmured against his lips; smiling in turn when he lifted her up and carried her out to the bedroom.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, gently lying her down on the bed, hovering over her.

Lily knew he was referring to the whole Matt incident and nodded. "Now that I know he'll probably be disabled for the rest of his life? Fairly well." She confessed.

Maybe in a few decades she'd be ready to even LOOK at her brother but she knew the time for even mentioning his name without some kind of hatred was a long way off.

"I still cannot believe you offered to let me and John go on a date." She giggled at the look on his face. "I'm sorry, but it's kinda funny when ya think about it. You did a complete one-eighty on that. But," She trailed a hand down his forearm. "You're the only man I want in my life, Mark. Unless of course, Brad Pitt decides he's interested in women with skunk hair."

"Not like I'd let him live long enough to decide if he was." Mark said with a smirk. "You're mine."

Lily kept on giggling.

Growling playfully, Mark set out to show her how much more of a man he was than any of her crushes.

***

After being shown the error of her ways, Lily had to agree. Mark was more of a man than her poor Brad. Not that she was telling Mark that, as he apparently already knew. She smiled, snuggling into him; feeling his hands lazily caressing the small of her back.

Her life was far from perfect; her brother totally hated her though he was going to be choking on that hatred along with a tube down his throat for quite some time to come. Jeff would have to start all over and overcome the mental anguish. On that front, she was positive Melina would be a positive factor in Jeff's life.

Then there was her and Mark.

She already knew they would have their ups and downs. He was a possessive man. She wasn't his possession but she WAS his. Just like he was hers. And she had no problem in clawing out his eyes if even looked at another woman with more than a casual passing appreciation.

Well, maybe she was just as possessive as he was and it hadn't been tested yet. Thankfully.

He was moody and domineering. She was bouncy and usually fairly hyper. They were still each other's opposites and she knew in the future, their differences would make things hard and rocky. He was intense, she was laid back. He was the ground; firmly planted while she was clouds, going wherever the wind would take her.

They were definitely the odd, mismatched; imperfect couple.

No, they weren't perfect at all. But then, perfection was overrated and she liked things a little screwed up.

**THE END **

_Yes, it's an abrupt ending! _


End file.
